


Alors nous festoierons avec les Dieux

by HistorieforTeller



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Arguments, Blood, Death, Demons, F/M, Fights, Gods, Gore, Insults, Lost Memories, M/M, Magic, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Revenge, Road Trip, Romance, Sex, Torture, Vaginal Sex, Violence, War, injuries, kill, kingdom - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27291526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistorieforTeller/pseuds/HistorieforTeller
Summary: Fairy Tail est détruite et ceux qui ont réussi à réchapper au massacre tentent de survivre en ces heures sombres. Les démons envahissent le Royaume de Fior et il semblerait que rien ne puisse les arrêter. Mais Grey a une vengeance à accomplir et ce peu importe le prix. Il tuera Deliora.-> Il y a quand même pas mal de scenes extrêmement violentes, les tags ne sont pas à ignorer.
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Lucy Heartfilia, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Leon Bastia/Sting Eucliffe
Kudos: 3





	Alors nous festoierons avec les Dieux

**Author's Note:**

> Est-ce que j'ai écrit Grey à la place de Gray tout le long de l'histoire? Oui. Est-ce que je vais corriger un jour? Non. 
> 
> Je veux juste poster cette fic qui est sur mon ordi depuis un paquet d'années maintenant, le style d'écriture va pas mal évoluer avec les chapitres suivant puisque bah je l'ai écrit sur plusieurs années (et c'est toujours pas terminé). Bref, je garantis pas une sortie régulière des chapitres comme je m'attends pas à ce que grand monde lise ça. M'enfin, c'est toujours mieux que de garder cette fic pour moi, j'y ai passé tellement de temps dessus... It will be a shame right. 
> 
> Bref, y'a aussi sûrement un certain nombre de faute et sorry for that!

Je dois retrouver Deliora.  
C’était la pensée qui hantait mon esprit nuits et jours, et ce à chaque heure, à chaque minute, à chaque seconde de mon existence. Je ne faisais que penser au moment où je pourrais le détruire de mes mains. Savoir que « ça » était peut- être à quelques mètres de moi entrain de dévorer des familles me rendait presque fou.  
Il y a de cela quelques jours, des rumeurs courraient comme quoi Deliora serait passé dans le nord de Fior, plus précisément dans la région de Loresta. Et si ces rumeurs étaient exactes, alors le village qui ne se trouvait plus qu’à quelques kilomètres de moi devrait être ravagé, sans plus qu’une seule âme ni réside : c’était là le châtiment fatal que recevaient les villages et les villes visités par le Démon. Je devais me préparer au pire, à voir une nouvelle fois les restes de l’enfer s’étendre devant moi. Ce n’était pas la première fois que je voyais de telles horreurs, cependant on ne s’y habitue jamais.  
Je continuais de marcher lentement et durement dans la neige, le vent glacial soufflait au point ou je devais résister à sa force pour ne pas tomber. Les flocons qui chutaient en trombe en plus de la brume m’empêchaient de distinguer quoi que ce soit à plus de deux mètres de moi et le froid intense engourdissait mes membres. Il est vrai que je suis habitué au froid, la glace est même mon pouvoir, mais avoir la peau du visage tellement sec qu’elle forme des croûtes qui sous le gel devenaient aussi douloureuses que des brûlures, et avoir les lèvres gercées jusqu’à en saigner n’étaient pas des choses que je pouvais facilement supporter. Je suis plus résistant au froid que la majorité des gens mais j’en souffre moi aussi, et ces longs mois d’hivers étaient un calvaire qui ne semblait ne jamais prendre fin. L’hiver en Loresta était plus rude que dans tout autres régions du Royaume de Fior. Plus rude encore que ceux que j’ai connu durant mon enfance.

Je ne savais pas moi-même comment je faisais pour rester en vie, pour trouver la force d’avancer : je n’avais rien à manger, l’eau que je possédais était probablement imbuvable, l’isolement me rendait à moitié fou, et je dormais à peine la nuit, que ce soit à cause du froid, de la faim ou encore par simple insomnie. En somme, c’était un miracle que je sois toujours en vie. Et pourtant, malgré cette vie misérable que je menais, je ne pouvais me résigner à abandonner, à laisser Deliora en vie. Je vouais mon existence à cette quête, à cet unique but que je m’étais fixé, agissant pour faire taire cette haine et cette douleur permanentes. Rien à part sa mort ne pourrait me faire retrouver la paix. C’était lui. Rien d’autre que lui. Rien de plus que de le voir mort. Rien de plus simple que de le tuer de mes propres mains.  
Je devais continuer à marcher pour pouvoir le retrouver, pour en terminer une bonne fois pour toute avec lui.

Après une bonne heure de marche, j’arrivais à distinguer avec difficulté les toits des maisons du village que je recherchais depuis quelques jours déjà. Alors que je me dirigeais vers les habitats mon pied buta contre quelque chose, je baissais donc les yeux pour y voir un cadavre qui se faisait recouvrir par la neige. L’homme avait été probablement éjecté par un simple mouvement de bras de Deliora, ce qui était la seule explication pour l’état du cadavre. Il n’y avait que la partie supérieure du corps.

Je reprenais ma marche, contournant les restes de l’humain jusqu’à arriver à l’entré du village où je ne pouvais que voir des corps mutilés, démembrés, écrasés, des humains qu’on ne pouvait même plus reconnaître n’y même leur donner un genre. Ils n’étaient plus que des morceaux de chair, de boyaux et d’os recouverts de sang dispersés un peu partout. Les maisons étaient à moitiés détruites pour certaines, d’autres n’étaient plus des ruines, même s’il restait bien quelques maisons intactes ou presque. Je voyais des enfants gisant dans leur sang, des mères dont le visage n’avait pas été arraché affichaient une expression de terreur, portant encore dans leur bras leurs rejetons. Il y avait aussi quelques hommes qui tenaient toujours leurs fourches et leurs bâtons. Cette vision ne faisait que nourrir ma haine, la détresse et l’horreur de ce spectacle m’épouvantaient et me donnaient de la force. Je ne pouvais rien faire à part regarder le résultat du passage de Deliora. J’étais entrain d’assister à la destruction du petit peuple, de ceux qui trimaient le plus et qui malgré tout, étaient les plus exposés aux dangers, aux guerres, aux famines, aux démons et à l’enfer. La princesse n’avait rien fait pour eux, enfin, comme tout les autres monarques. Les plus puissants et les plus riches ne se souciaient que de leurs propres intérêts et protections, et si pour assouvir leur autorité et leur pouvoir ils devaient massacrer les plus démunies, ils n’hésiteraient pas. Et c’est sûrement pour des raisons politiques que le peuple et des guildes se font exterminer par des démons sans qu’aucune forme d’aide ne vienne à leur rencontre.

Oui, Deliora n’était pas le seul monstre présent sur le territoire. J’en avais croisé bien d’autres, aucun d’entre eux n’égalaient la puissance dévastatrice de « ça », cependant ils restaient des démons et donc étaient de réelles menaces qu’il fallait purger. Oui, Fior était entrain de se faire envahir par ces êtres répugnants et l’Etat ne faisait rien, il se contentait d’observer le pays sombrer dans la Terreur et sa population se faire massacrer.  
Ces pensées ne cessaient de tourner dans ma tête et la vue du désastre ne m’aidait pas. Je détournais alors le regard et décidais d’entrer dans une des maisons qui tenaient debout, pour une fois, j’allais passer la nuit sous un toit et dans un vrai lit, même si l’idée d’occuper une maison dont les propriétaires étaient en morceaux au pas de la porte ne m’enchantait pas. Mais je ne pouvais plus tenir et passer une nuit de plus dans le froid et la neige, ce n’était pas une possibilité. J’entrais donc dans un des habitats et je sentis immédiatement la différence de température et l’odeur du brûlé embaumer la maison qui était faite de bois, ce qui permettait donc de mieux s’isoler du gel. La pièce principale était la cuisine qui servait aussi de salon, une cheminé dont le feu était étrangement toujours allumé était présente. Je regardais ce qu’il y avait dans les placards et y vit de la viande conservée dans du sel ainsi que du pain, un réservoir d’eau et quelques légumes et fruits. Voir de la nourriture fit un peu diminuer la tension dans mes muscles et je soupirais, heureux d’avoir de quoi manger. Je saisissais un morceau de pain et allais à la pièce d’à côté, c’était une salle d’eau qui ne possédait que l’essentiel et qui était assez rustique. Je me dirigeais vers l’étage tout en mangeant mon pain et sans surprise je trouvais les chambres, du moins la chambre. Il y avait deux lits doubles que toute la famille devait se partager, il n’y avait pas de décoration superflue à part une armoire qui trônait entre les deux lits. Alors que je m’apprêtais à descendre pour aller faire à manger j’entendis du bruit derrière moi. Je jetais un regard circulaire à la pièce puis sous les lits avant de me diriger vers l’armoire que j’ouvrais sans trop de méfiance. Et comme je m’y attendais j’y trouvais un survivant : un enfant. Je soupirais en le voyant se recroqueviller sur lui-même, tremblant de peur.

\- Tu peux sortir, je ne vais rien te faire, lui dis-je en lui tapotant vite fait la tête.  
Il me regarda et je ne pouvais que comprendre ce regard, celui d’un orphelin qui n’a plus rien à se raccrocher à part à un vague instinct de survit qu’il suivait plus à cause d’une crainte indescriptible que par désir de vivre. J’avais vécu la même chose que lui. Mon village et ma famille avaient été massacrés par Deliora, je ne pouvais que compatir et encore, je n’étais plus capable de faire vraiment preuve de sentiments, ils devenaient effrayants à mes yeux.  
Le garçon me fixait sans rien dire puis sortit de sa cachette improvisé. Je lui faisais signe de me suivre et c’est ainsi que l’on descendait ensemble les escaliers et qu’il attendait sagement que je termine de faire à manger. Nous mangions en silence notre repas lorsqu’il se décida à me parler :  
\- Tu n’enlèves pas ton manteau ?  
\- Je le mettrais à sécher après.  
Un silence s’installait de nouveau où l’on n’entendait plus que nous qui mangions ainsi que le vent qui soufflait au dehors.  
\- Moi c’est Lucas Marx.  
Sa voix était vide, complètement creuse, sans sentiments et dénué d’émotion. Son regard était lui aussi terne et sa peau pâle, ses cheveux roux et secs qui retombait sur son visage ainsi que son corps maigrichon lui donnaient l’apparence d’un fantôme.  
\- Grey Fulbester.  
Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je m’occupais de ce gosse et je n’avais pas envie de devoir me le trimbaler.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? Voyager en plein hiver, c’est sauter dans la gueule du loup...  
\- Se jeter, pas « sauter ».  
Il rougit un peu et voir de la couleur sur ce visage mort me fis presque plaisir.

\- Tu n’as pas répondu.  
Je passais une main agacée dans mes cheveux, les repoussants en arrière ce qui me rappela que je devais les couper. Je levais les yeux vers lui et voyais qu’il semblait ne pas vouloir lâcher le morceau sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Je lui répondis donc :  
\- Je suis ici parce que je veux retrouver celui qui est responsable du carnage.  
Il lâcha sa fourchette qui retomba en un bruit sonore aigu sur l’assiette, me regardant avec des yeux effrayés, le corps tremblant et la voix ne voulant plus sortir.  
\- M-Mais pourquoi ? il bégayait et semblait réellement s’en intéresser.  
\- Me venger.  
Nous n’avions plus échangé un mot, nous nous sommes contentés de terminer le repas puis Lucas s’en est allé prendre une douche pendant que je faisais la vaisselle et que j’en profitais pour faire sécher mes habits près du feu. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je ne l’avais pas fait plus tôt, peut-être que je n’arrivais pas à me détendre ni à m’installer. Je n’étais pas très à l’aise dans cette maison, je n’étais pas chez moi, et le lieu aurait été plus hospitalier si les propriétaires étaient toujours en vie.  
Une fois le gosse au lit je passais à la douche, jetant un à un mes vêtements et retirant plus doucement mes bandages. Cela me paraissait être une éternité depuis la dernière fois que m’étais lavé, la sensation de l’eau tiède sur ma peau était une découverte. Je retirais toute la crasse qui s’était accumulée sur mon corps, désinfectant plus ou moins certaines plaies et le contacte doux de l’eau sur ma peau me redonnait la vie. Mon visage me brûlait lorsque le liquide rentrait en contacte avec et ce à cause des croûtes et du gel, cela me donnait aussi une sensation étrange, comme si mon épiderme s’étirait et était dur. Malgré les picotements que cela me produisait à cause de mes blessures, je sentais tous mes membres se détendre, chacun de mes muscles s’étaient apaisés. Je profitais du moment, sachant que je n’aurais pas l’occasion de reprendre une douche de sitôt. Et alors que je regardais l’eau couler dans le tuyau d’évacuation, je pus remarquer qu’elle était rouge : c’était l’une de mes blessures encore récentes et qui avait mal cicatrisé qui s’était mise à saigner. Je n’étais vraiment pas doué pour les premiers soins. J’avais appris sur le vif à me recoudre les plais et à me remettre les os ou les côtes en placent et je mettais énormément de temps à m’en remettre. Il était loin le temps où il suffisait que Wendy vienne pour que les pires blessures disparaissent si facilement, comme si ce n’étaient que de légères éraflures.

Je sortais de la baignoire et après m’être un peu séché et avoir mit la serviette autour de la taille, je recherchais des ciseaux et de quoi recoudre. Une fois tout ça en main, je me coupais les cheveux qui m’allaient aux épaules, cela faisait six mois que je ne les avais pas coupés et j’y remédiais enfin. Je retrouvais à peu près mon ancienne coiffure et sentir l’air sur ma nuque était une sensation que j‘avais oublié. Je me mis ensuite à recoudre mon estomac et à vérifier mes hématomes qui étaient généralement signe d’une fracture plus ou moins bénigne, y appliquant ensuite des bandages. Je vérifiais ensuite mon mollet droit, la peau avait bien cicatrisé et l’os semblait se remettre grâce à l’attelle improvisé que j’avais fait. C’était lors d’un combat contre un démon où je me suis retrouvé avec le tibia brisé qui sortait de ma jambe. Je remis uniquement mon attelle et non mes bandages pour adhérer la plaie et me rhabillai avant de m’écrouler sur le lit et de constater que le gosse dormait déjà.

Je fermais alors les yeux et je n’eu étonnement aucun mal à m’endormir.  
Et je savais très bien que j’allais rêver d’eux. Des membres de Fairy Tail. De Erza, de Jubia, de Macarof, de Luxus, Mira, Elfman, Lisanna, de Happy, de Natsu même. Je revoyais tous mes proches décédés. La guilde avait disparu et ses membres avec. Deliora m’avait pris ma famille, mon village, mon maître, et il était revenu me prendre ce que j’avais reconstruit. Ma nouvelle famille. Il les avait fait disparaître si facilement, en une fraction de seconde ils étaient tous partis de l’autre côté. Il ne restait plus que Wendy, Lucy et moi.  
Je venais de revenir de mission au moment où tout c’est déroulé, j’étais donc en partie responsable de leur mort. Je n’avais rien pu faire pour les protéger, je n’ai même pas pu me battre jusqu’à la fin avec eux, je n’ai pas pu mourir à leurs côtés. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas rester là à attendre que ma vie se termine tranquillement alors que Deliora était toujours en vie. Je ne pouvais pas. Il m’avait tout pris, même Lucy. Même elle. Même celle que j’aime il me l’avait prise. Après les horreurs qu’elle a dû voir et vivre, elle a préféré tout oublier, jusqu’à l’existence de la guilde et de ses membres. Elle m’a oublié. Tous nos moments passé ensemble, nos baisés, nos caresses, elle avait tout oublié. La voir me traiter comme un inconnu, me repousser, l’effrayer, qu’elle fasse un rapprochement entre « ça » et moi étaient insoutenable. Je ne pouvais pas m’occuper d’elle. Je ne pouvais même pas la regarder dans les yeux. Je ne pouvais pas. Alors je l’ai laissé entre les mains de Wendy et je suis parti seul. J’étais mieux comme ça, j’étais mieux seul, sans attache, n’ayant rien à défendre. Pouvant me battre, me défouler, me déchaîner autant que je voulais. Je n’ai rien à protéger.

Je n’ai qu’à tuer. Je ne me souciais même pas de ma propre vie, tout ce qui m’importait était de voir mon ennemi mort.  
Durant les combats je pouvais oublier absolument tout, plongé dans la rage et aveuglé par la haine, je ne pensais à rien si ce n’est à ces envies de meurtres, de massacres et de carnages. J’oubliais tout ce qui me liait à la guilde et à Lucy, j’oubliais mes sentiments pour elle qui devenaient chaque jour un peu plus insupportables. Mais plus je m’acharnais à l’annihiler de mes penser plus son sourire me hantait, son regard me poursuivait et me fixait où que j’aille et son visage semblait planer en permanence devant mes yeux. Je me retrouvais à halluciner, à l’imaginer dans mes bras, à entendre sa voix mélodieuse me bercer, à sentir ses petites mains blanches me caresser doucement la joue et j’y croyais. J’y croyais désespérément, priant pour ne jamais me réveiller, pour ne jamais sortir de cet état de transe et pour rester à jamais dans ses bras chauds, me blottissant contre. Mais je finissais toujours par sortir de cette illusion et à me retrouver seul, dans le froid, la faim me tiraillant l’estomac et l’esprit vide.

Plus j’essayais de l’oublier, plus elle m’obsédait.  
Mes fantasmes se mêlaient à mes chimères et je perdais le sens des réalités et de la raison. Je me perdais dans les méandres de mon esprit à chaque seconde que je passais sans elle, sombrant dans une sorte de folie qui s’amusait à me rappeler constamment son absence et le fait qu’elle n’ait plus aucun souvenir de moi. C’est vrai, après tout, que je sois à ses côtés ou non n’avait plus d’importance, Lucy était morte en même temps que les autres, seulement son cœur bat encore sans que son âme et ses souvenirs ne soient restés. Elle n’était plus Lucy, elle n’avait que son apparence. Tout le reste était éteint, disparut, brisé, anéantie. Mais je l’aime. Sans elle je n’ai ni sang ni larme, je ne suis plus qu’une ombre qui glisse vers l’enfer. Elle me maintient en vie, elle est la source de mon vague espoir qui subsiste encore aujourd’hui. Sans elle le monde devenait gris, sans nuance, sans joie. Mon existence tout entière réside entre ses mains. Et pourtant, je n’étais plus rien à ses yeux, juste un être effrayant parmi tant d’autre.  
Alors lorsque j’arrivais à fermer les yeux et à sombrer dans le sommeil, je retournais à ses côtés et ainsi, je pouvais enfin sentir mon cœur battre de nouveau tout en étant subjugué par ce sentiment nostalgique du passé. Ces retrouvailles fictifs me berçaient dans une illusion qui me plaisait autant qu’elle m’anéantissait.  
J’étais seul. C’était là la vérité.

Au matin je n’eu que le visage de Lucy en tête et cette sensation d’avoir un poids bien trop lourd sur mes épaules en plus d’un creux au niveau de la poitrine. Ça faisait mal.  
\- Tu me manque, marmonnais-je.

Et le dire fait que tu me manques encore plus.  
Je me levais du lit et sans prêter attention à l’enfant je descendais pour récupérer mes affaires que j’avais mis à sécher pour ensuite m’habiller. Une fois cela fait, je remplissais mes deux gourdes d’eau potable et mettais dans mon sac du pain et quelques fruits. Je devais laisser au gosse de quoi se nourrir lui aussi, après tout, les maisons encore debout devaient elles aussi contenir de la nourriture, il aurait donc de quoi survivre pour le reste de l’hiver, du moins c’est ce que j’espérais pour lui. J’en profitais aussi pour récupérer quelques vêtements de rechange, et alors que j’ouvrais l’armoire j’entendis la voix du gosse m’interpeller :  
\- Tu t’en vas ?  
Je me contentais d’hocher la tête. Lucas sortait alors de son lit et commençait lui aussi à s’habiller.  
\- Tu fais quoi ? lui demandais-je.  
\- Je viens avec toi. Même si t’as pas envie je te suivrais, de tout de manière je n’ai nulle part où aller...  
Je jetais un coup d’œil sur lui, le voyant s’afférer à prendre tout ce dont il pensait avoir besoin. Je ne savais pas comment le dissuader de me suivre, il ne survivrait pas s’il m’accompagnait, il mourrait de froid, de faim ou encore tuer par un démon. Vraiment, pourquoi tenait-il à me suivre ? Je soupirais et il du comprendre mon agacement puisqu’il me dit :  
\- Je... Je ne veux pas être seul, je ne veux pas rester ici avec tous ces morts. Et je veux aussi voir ce monstre mourir, je ferais tout pour voir ça ! Je ne serais pas un poids je le jure, je préfère mourir en t’accompagnant plutôt que de rester ici à pourrir. Il n’y aura personne pour me pleurer alors...  
Son regard était triste et je savais désormais que le laisser seul ici serait pire pour ce gosse que de le prendre avec moi. Alors j’acquiesçais et lui fis signe de me suivre, ce qu’il fit en prenant au passage un sac dans lequel nous avions mit le reste de nourriture que nous pouvions transporter et un couteau pour lui, qu’il ait de quoi se défendre en cas de danger. Une fois que tout fut prêt, nous nous mimes à partir, évitant les cadavres qui se faisaient ensevelir sous la neige. Je voyais Lucas s’essuyer les yeux et s’accrocher à mon bras tout en regardant le ciel pour ne pas voir ce cauchemar. Je n’avais aucune idée de comment les choses allaient se dérouler, une chose était sûre : j’allais devoir protéger le gamin.  
Nous nous enfoncions dans la nature marchant toujours en ligne droite, cherchant la ville centrale de Loresta, une fois là-bas nous pourrions prendre des renseignements sur où pourrait se trouver Deliora. Et je savais que la route était encore longue et semée d’embûches, vu le massacre du village un démon devrait finir par être attiré par l’odeur du sang et venir dans cette direction. J’allais bientôt avoir à me battre. Je regardais Lucas qui depuis avait pris l’habitude de me tenir le bras, comme s’il avait peur de se perdre ou quelque chose du genre.

Je ne savais jamais vraiment comment je devais me comporter avec lui alors je faisais en sorte qu’on se parle le moins possible. Cependant, il avait l’air de s’attacher à moi. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais il y avait quelque chose en lui qui me faisait penser à Roméo, peut-être le fait qu’il soit plutôt courageux pour son jeune âge ?

Le fait est qu’il était fort et déterminé pour un gosse, mais il n’en restait pas moins un enfant, un enfant qui depuis trois jours ne s’arrêtait plus de grelotter et d’avoir cet air vitreux sur le visage en plus d’avoir le regard dans le vide. Il était malade. Il le savait et ne voulait pas me le dire, alors je faisais comme si de rien était, sachant que si ça continuait ainsi, il mourrait dans les jours qui suivaient.

Lorsque la nuit commença à tomber et que nous avions trouvé un endroit où s’abriter j’ai fait un feu. J’en faisais rarement à cause du vent qui souffle tellement qu’en général les flammes s’éteignaient au bout de quelques minutes. Mais cette fois-ci je l’ai fait pour que le mioche puisse se réchauffer ne serait- ce qu’un peu. Je ne pouvais pas l’abandonner et perdre encore quelqu’un. Je me mettais donc dos au vent pour permettre au feu de subsister plus longtemps et pris Lucas dans mes bras pour lui transmettre un peu plus de chaleur. Il me lançait un regard surpris puis il se mit à me sourire doucement :

\- Merci.  
Ce fut tout ce qu’il me dit.  
Alors que je le voyais s’endormir dans mes bras, le feu s’éteignait lui aussi. Quant à moi, je ne trouvais pas le sommeil, je n’avais même pas les paupières lourdes. J’allongeais Lucas sur les cendres que j’avais un peu étalées et restais toujours dos au vent. Au moins il aura moins froid cette nuit.  
Je regardais le paysage alentour, la brume ayant disparut et la neige s’étant arrêté de tomber, je pouvais voir la nature grâce à la lumière de la lune et des étoiles. Le paysage était terne, la nature était entrain d’hiberner tout comme les animaux. Le vent soufflait dans les branches des arbres ce qui les faisait grincer et le hululement des hiboux leur faisait échos. Le paysage était peu joyeux lui aussi.  
Je levais les yeux vers le ciel pour y contempler la beauté des étoiles qui brillaient dans la nuit noir et, avec un peu d’imagination on pouvait imaginer toute sorte de forme. Lorsque j’étais plus jeune je m’amusais à regarder les étoiles et à y voir des fleurs, des flocons, des animaux, des maisons, des visages. Maintenant les étoiles me rappellent Lucy. Elle était une mage constellationniste et regarder le ciel la nuit me faisait penser au moment où nous étions allés rendre visites aux esprits des constellations sous invitation du Roi des Esprits. Je pouvais voir son beau visage se dessiner dans le ciel et je l’ai regardé pendant un moment.

Et alors que je fermais les yeux, je me remémorais la fois où nous avions fait l’amour à la belle étoile.  
Nous étions partie dans notre coin après une soirée bien agitée à la guilde et nous avions décidé de passer par le parc de Magniolia, nous avions fini par nous asseoir dans l’herbe à observer les constellations. Je ne sais plus de quoi exactement nous discutions, mais je me souviens que l’on riait beaucoup. On se tenait la main et je sentais la chaleur de sa peau contre la mienne et lorsque je me mis au-dessus d’elle j’avais pu voir en ses yeux se refléter les astres de la nuit, c’était comme s’ils faisaient partie de son regard. Elle était magnifique ce soir-là. Je luis avais caresser la joue du bout des doigts, j’avais l’impression que si je la touchais, que si je l’approchais elle s’envolerait, qu’elle se briserait et ça me faisait peur. Elle me semblait si fragile et si belle, je déposais alors un baisé sur ses lèvres douces, ce contacte m’avais fait frissonner et m’avais fait gonfler le cœur de bonheur, même si j’ai tout fait pour qu’elle ne le remarque pas. Nous nous étions mis à nous embrasser à pleine bouche, profitant de l’instant présent, ma main glissait le long de son corps pour s’arrêter sur sa hanche, je me mettais alors à jouer avec le pan de sa jupe jusqu’à passer mon pousse sous le tissus avant de caresser lentement et gentiment son entre jambe. Nous nous embrassions toujours et même alors que je l’entendais haleter difficilement et que ses mains s’accrochaient à mes cheveux tout en les tirant lorsqu’elle n’arrivait plus à respirer, je ne pouvais pas m’arrêter, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure avant de l’embrasser à nouveau. Je descendais ensuite mon visage dans le creux de son cou où j’y déposais quelques baisés papillons avant de mordiller la chair puis d’y laisser ma marque avant de faire courir mes lèvres le long de sa nuque tendue, les baladant tranquillement jusqu’au creux entre sa poitrine qui montait et descendait rapidement. Je pouvais même entendre son cœur battre à tout rompre, je sentais l’une de ses mains me griffer le dos alors que l’autre laissait ses doigts vagabonder dans mes cheveux. Son souffle irrégulier ainsi que quelques gémissements qui s’échappaient de sa bouche étaient des mélodies somptueuses à mes oreilles. Et lorsque je levais les yeux pour la regarder, je voyais ses joues rougies par la gêne, le plaisir et la chaleur. Son regard pétillait de milles feux et faisait serrer mon cœur.

\- Est-ce que c’est vraiment bien de le faire ici ? me demanda-t-elle.  
\- En quoi deux personnes qui s’aiment et qui font l’amour est un crime ? Elle rougissait un peu plus et cachait son visage avec ses mains.  
\- Pourquoi tu te caches ? lui demandais-je en riant.  
\- Parce que je dois faire une tête bizarre.  
\- Tu m’effrayes.  
\- Hein ?!  
\- Tu es tellement belle que tu m’effraies.

\- C’est censé être une bonne chose ?! s’écria-t-elle un peu paniqué.  
Je riais en la voyant s’affoler avant de lui faire oui de la tête et de l’embrasser une nouvelle fois.  
Elle mettait alors tendrement ses mains sur mon visage, sa caresse était semblable à une brise qui paraissait irréelle, et je lui enlevais son sous-vêtement en même temps, tout en la regardant dans les yeux. Nous nous sourions d’un air complice et j’entrais en elle, elle courbait son dos sous le plaisir, passant ses jambes autour de ma taille alors que je commençais à bouger, me perdant en elle, me laissant m’imprégner de son odeur, de son toucher, de sa voix et de tout ce qui la compose. Tout en elle était splendide. Je continuais mes vas et viens tout en la touchant, adulant tout son être. Je ne savais pas moi-même que je pouvais être aussi romantique mais elle illuminait mes nuits obscures et cet instant me semblait si éphémère que je craignais de la perdre au moindre contacte, elle semblait être un rêve, elle était comme un papillon en plein vol que je ne pouvais attraper. Tout semblait irréel.  
Elle avait été la première à atteindre l’orgasme et je la suivis un peu après, restant en elle encore quelques secondes, profitant de la chaleur de son corps et de ce câlin qu’elle m’offrait.  
\- Tu resteras avec moi hein ? Est-ce que tu me le promets ?  
Je devais lui demander, j’avais peur que dès que ce moment prendrait fin que tout disparaisse comme s’il n’y avait rien eu, et ça me terrifiait.  
Elle hocha la tête, me fit un grand sourire et me répondit :  
\- Oui, je te le promets.  
À ce moment-là, je voulais juste que le temps s’arrête.  
C’était si bon d’être à ses côtés, de la retrouver. J’étais avec elle, je l’avais retrouvé. J’étais heureux. Mais je ne pouvais toujours pas y croire, tout cela est comme un rêve alors s’il te plaît, ne disparaît pas.  
Mais est-ce réel ? Je pouvais encore distinguer sa lumière brillante illuminer la nuit alors que les morceaux de mon cœur sombraient dans le vide. Est-ce que Lucy avait seulement existé ? Je ne savais plus, et j’avais peur de la réponse.

Le jour se levait à peine que Lucas ouvrît les yeux et nous avions tout deux constaté qu’il allait bien mieux, il ne toussait plus et avait arrêté de grelotter constamment. Nous avions repris notre chemin et Lucas me parlait de tout et de rien. L’écouter me faisait oublier Lucy.

Il finit par me poser des questions sur Deliora, qu’est-ce que c’était ou encore les raisons personnelles pour lesquelles je voulais le tuer de mes mains. J’y ai répondu et après m’avoir écouter il me serrait plus fort le bras. Je savais très bien ce que cela signifiait et je n’avais pas envie de le repousser, il m’aidait à ne pas devenir complètement fou et sa présence me forçait à avoir une autre raison de vivre que d’abattre Deliora. Je devais aussi venger sa famille et le protéger.

Lorsque l’on manquait de nourriture, je lui donnais ma part et pour qu’il n’ait plus froid la nuit je le gardais dans mes bras et veillais, même si quelques fois je m’endormais aussi. Enfaîte, le protéger était pour moi un moyen d’absoudre ne serait-ce qu’un peu mes pêchers. Cette fois je ne fuyais pas et assumais mes responsabilités. Je le porterais à travers les épreuves que nous devons endurer, il n’a que huit ans, il n’a pas à se battre ni à devoir vaincre tous ces obstacles seul.

Alors que nous marchions nous sommes tombés, comme je l’avais pressentit quelques semaines plus tôt, sur un démon. Celui-ci faisait à peine deux mètres, était plutôt maigre, la peau couverte d’écailles brunes plus ou moins tranchantes, ses pattes étaient munies de deux grosses griffes où il restait du sang sec. Son visage était composé de quatre gros yeux globuleux, deux petites fentes servaient de nez et sa gueule était remplie de dents acérées. Il n’était pas le démon le plus effrayant que j’avais croisé, cependant j’avais appris à me méfier des plus chétifs, généralement ils sont les plus vicieux ou ont une capacité ennuyante à contrer. Je faisais signe à Lucas d’aller se cacher quelque part ce qu’il s’empressa de faire, et moi, je me préparais au combat. Le monstre ne bougeait pas alors, je ne faisais pas un seul mouvement. Il semblait attendre que je l’attaque, et je ne voulais pas tomber dans un piège aussi gros. Il s’attendait à ce que je l’attaque de front et préférait donc patienter. Je devais alors trouver un moyen pour le vaincre rapidement et à distance, pour cela je faisais apparaître à l’aide de ma magie des pics qui surgissaient de la neige et qui vinrent se planter dans les pâtes du démon, ce qui le fit lâcher une sorte de râle de douleur étrange qui fit vriller mes typant. Celui-ci raisonnait dans toute la pleine et pendant un instant j’ai cru que c’était un appel à l’aide. Et vu le temps d’attente du démon il semblerait que ce soit le cas. Il était lâche en plus. Mais cela m’arrangeait, j’ai eu le temps de retrouver une ouïe à peu près normale et à ce que ce bruit strident disparaisse. Alors je fis apparaître d’autres pics qui se plantaient tous dans la chaire du monstre qui commençait à bouger vers moi, ayant comprit que rien ne viendrait à temps pour le sauver.  
\- Enfin ! marmonnai-je.  
J’allais pouvoir réellement me battre et, lorsqu’il se jeta sur moi pour m’asséner un coup de griffes, je réussis que de justesse à esquiver l’attaque, sa vitesse m’ayant pris de court, cependant après seulement une ou deux seconde, je sentis la peau de ma joue se déchirer sous les griffes acérées. Je reculais précipitamment, faisant apparaitre rapidement un bouclier de glace devant moi pour avoir un peu de répit et pour mettre au claire la situation. C’était ça son atout. Je devais donc anticiper ses mouvements si je voulais m’en sortir vivant, mais si je ne faisais qu’esquiver je finirais par me fatiguer et je n’aurais plus assez de force pour contre-attaquer. Je regardais le monstre tout en essuyant le sang qui coulait sur ma joue, il n’attendit pas pour réitérer son attaque, donnant frénétiquement des coups de griffes à l’aide de ses deux pattes, ne s’arrêtant que lorsqu’il finit par faire un troue dans le bouclier que j’avais invoqué. La griffe me traversa l’épaule et je profitais du fait qu’il ait quelques difficultés pour retirer son bras pour le lui trancher, toujours à l’aide de ma magie. Et je ne pouvais pas m’empêcher de sourire à ça.

Le démon poussa un hurlement de douleur qui brisa le reste du bouclier avant d’empoigner ma gorge à une vitesse fulgurante et de commencer à la serre. Alors avec mon sabre je tentais de le lui planter dans le crâne, mais mon arme se brisa sous le choc. Ce monstre avait la tête aussi dure que de la pierre ? Comment était-ce possible ? Je n’avais pas le temps de réfléchir, il fallait que je trouve un moyen de m’en sortir, et au moment où j’allais réutiliser un sort, le démon me lâcha avant de saisir mon bras et de m’envoyer plus loin. Mon dos rentra dans un arbre qui se brisa sous l’impact, et je sentis ma colonne vertébrale craquer, avant de retomber au sol tout en crachant du sang. Ma tête s’étant aussi prise le tronc, ma vue était devenue complètement floue, un bruit aigu résonnait dans mes oreilles alors que j’arrivais à peine à bouger un doigt. De plus il m’avait déboîté l’épaule qu’il avait transpercé... Alors que j’étais encore sonné, j’entendais Lucas hurler de peur en me voyant saigner abondamment et perdre progressivement conscience.

Heureusement pour moi, le démon n’avait pas remarqué la présence de Lucas et se contentait de venir à ma rencontre alors que je me relevais tant bien que de mal, n’arrivant pas à garder les yeux ouvert. Toutes mes forces m’abandonnaient. Bordel, ce truc était bien plus puissant que ce que je pensais, je l’avais sous-estimé et voilà dans quelle merde je suis maintenant. Malgré tout, je ne pouvais empêcher l’enthousiasme me gagner, c’était génial. Cela faisait presque trois semaines que je n’avais pas combattu et pouvoir à nouveau sentir ma vie au bout d’un fil et avoir celle d’un autre entre mes mains était... Jouissif. Une fois complètement debout et stable, je remarquais que le monstre s’était dangereusement rapproché de moi et faisait grincé ses griffes contre un roché gelé, provoquant un bruit désagréable et strident. Je me retrouvais face au monstre qui ouvrait sa gueule pour m’arracher la tête. Je le regardais d’un œil morne mais je ne pouvais pas réprimer un sourire grandissant sur mes lèvres, l’idée de me faire dévorer vivant me provoquait des frissons d’excitation indescriptible et j’attrapais les deux extrémités de la gueule : une de mes mains tenait une des dents du haut alors que la deuxième tenait une des dents du bas. Je sentais les puissantes mâchoires qui essayaient de se refermer sur mes membres, si je venais à lâcher, je pourrais dire adieu à mes mains. L’adrénaline pulsant dans mes veines, je continuais à exercer une force contraire à la sienne, essayant de lui arracher la mâchoire du bas. Cependant, il leva ses griffes que j’interceptais avec ma jambe à la dernière seconde et je sentis mon os encore fragile se briser sous la force. Je lâchais un cri de douleur alors que je sentais que mon épaule avait du mal à tenir elle aussi, mon crâne semblait sur le point d’exploser, et mes mains étaient en sang, complètement déchirées par les crocs, mes doigts semblaient être sur le pont d’être tranchés. J’avais de plus en plus de mal à émettre une force contraire à celle qu’exerçait la mâchoire sur moi, mes membres tremblaient et je pliais sous la force du monstre alors que j’entendais tout mes os craquer, prêt à se rompre à tout moment.

\- Fils de pute !  
La douleur était comme un dopant, j’y trouvais la force de tenir et grâce au contacte entre mon pied et son bras, je lui gelais le membre qui sous le poids de la glace ne pouvait plus qu’être traîner avec difficulté. Notre « bras de fer » continuait toujours et n’y arrivant pas, me sentant faiblir et perdre du terrain, je me servis de mon appui sur ses dents pour le traîner jusqu’à un rocher, il lutta mais ses blessures aux jambes l’empêchaient de pouvoir s’encrer dans le sol et m’empêcher d’avancer. Mais moi, j’avais l’impression que mes mains allaient se faire engloutir dans la gueule du monstre, le tirer était une souffrance atroce et me demandait de puiser dans mes dernières ressources. Seulement, j’adorais entendre les grognements du démon et me sentir plus ou moins en contrôle était plaisant, et je ne pouvais que m’amuser de notre situation, de mon état et du sien, du fait que j’étais à deux doigts de la mort et que je continuais désespérément à attendre de l’action, à vouloir le faire souffrir, à vouloir voir ce combat durer des heures entières, juste pour pouvoir me défouler et sentir ma vie me quitter sans pour autant m’abandonner.  
\- Bah quoi ? T’as peur maintenant ? lui dis-je en me moquant de sa situation tout en continuant à le tirer, finissant même par lui arracher la dent du haut que je tenais. J’éclatais de rire en voyant sa dent dans ma main que je finis par jeter rapidement derrière moi et empoignais un autre croc.  
Une fois que je fus assez proche de l’énorme pierre dont le bout était plus ou moins arrondi, j’utilisais toutes mes forces pour projeter le monstre contre, le retournant et éclatant son crâne contre le rocher. Si la glace ne peut pas trancher la pierre, alors une autre pierre devrait pouvoir en venir à bout. Et j’avais raison, le démon avait le crâne complètement brisé, des bouts de cervelle sortaient et le sang giclait. L’impacte lui avait même arraché un œil au passage, et le voir dans cet état était hilarant.  
C’était putain de bandant.  
Mais le monstre ne semblait pas vouloir mourir et balançait comme il pouvait son bras coincé dans un bloc de glace trop lourd pour lui, et j’évitais sans trop de peine l’attaque malgré ma vision trouble. Il continuait à balancer son bras, essayant de m’atteindre mais il me ratait à chaque fois. Le voir essayer encore et encore de me tuer était amusant et je me contentais de le regarder, de voir en chacun de ses mouvements la peur de mourir. Je finis par en avoir assez et alors qu’il reprenait son souffle pour retenter une attaque, je lui plantais un pieu de glace dans le coeur.

Le démon s’écroula de tout son poids alors que je me reculais pour ensuite m’effondrer au sol. Je n’aurais jamais cru qu’il aurait été aussi tenace. Je pense que j’ai perdu connaissance car je n’ai aucun souvenir entre cet instant et celui où je me réveil en hurlant alors que Lucas avait tenter de remettre mon épaule en place. Une fois bien réveillé et après avoir donner une sacrée frayeur au gosse, je lui donnais les instructions pour qu’il m’aide à appliquer les premiers soins. Pendant une bonne heure on est resté là, à tenter de réparer ce qu’on pouvait avec les moyens du bord, puis, les deux heures d’après à récupérer. Mais on ne pouvait pas rester ici plu longtemps, c’était trop dangereux et il fallait qu’on atteigne la ville au plus vite. Je me relevais avec peine et il m’aidait à marcher en me soutenant autant qu’il le pouvait.  
C’était une question de survie pour nous, nous ne pouvions pas tenir plus longtemps dans ce froid, encore moins depuis que Lucas est tombé malade et que je suis dans cet état. Je le regardais et je voyais son visage tordu de peur et de détresse. Le petit avait du prier pour que je ne meure pas et que je ne l’abandonne pas à son sort. Je ne pouvais supporter ces yeux remplies de tristesse et d’effroi, alors je détournais mon regard avant de lui dire :

\- Je vais bien, et puis, je n’ai pas l’intention de mourir maintenant alors...  
Je n’arrivais pas à terminer ma phrase, ma voix se coinçait dans ma gorge, cela faisait une éternité depuis que je n’avais pas été dans un état semblable. Je ravalais ma fierté et finit par lâcher :  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas, je serais là pour toi.  
Je devinais le grand sourire qu’il me donnait et je sentis sa tête se poser contre mon torse et l’entendis marmonner :  
\- Je sais.  
Je baissais les yeux pour le voir sourire bêtement, tout content, les joues un peu plus roses que d’habitude et le regard légèrement humide. Vraiment, quel gosse. Nous continuions notre route, marchant dans ce désert de neige sans fin. Le vent hurlait constamment, faisant installer le froid en nous.  
Lucas grelotait, semblant tomber à nouveau malade et moi, mes croûtes et mes blessures semblaient se rouvrir à chaque mouvement que je faisais, en plus de givré sous l’air glacial. Nous n’en pouvions plus, mais nous ne nous arrêtions pas, l’espoir de pouvoir venger les nôtres était omniprésent en nous, et abandonner ou mourir n’étaient pas des options possibles.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, nous finissions par voir le cloché d’une église, ainsi que des feux de cheminées venant de maisons et d’immeubles. On était arrivé à Saint- Putchmikov, une ville connue pour son réseau de transport, ses plats typiques du nord et de son temple en l’honneur de la Déesse de l’agriculture et des saisons. C’était la deuxième ville du nord la plus importante, après Macovk qui était la métropole de Loresta. Ici nous pouvions aller nous restaurer, nous laver, dormir dans un lit et récupérer des informations sur Déliora.

Nous marchions jusqu’à l’entré qui avait était déneigée pour permettre aux habitants, aux touristes même si ils sont rares en ce moment, et au commerce de circuler. L’entré était gardée par deux gardes tout en armures et brandissant bien droit leurs lances, leurs casques cachant presque leurs yeux. L’ouverture était une immense porte à barreaux à deux battants dont le sommet était orné d’une jolie sculpture en fer dont la forme restait approximative à cause du fait que les deux battants de la grille n’étaient pas réunit. Au dessus s’étendait les remparts qui entourait la ville et j’arrivais à y distinguer des canons mais aussi un certains nombre de gardes qui veillaient. Malgré la neige, j’arrivais à distinguer la ligne du train qui à cause des neiges et des attaques incessantes n’est plus en activité.  
Lucas et moi entrions donc dans la ville et observions les gens qui allaient à droite et à gauche, allant acheter du poisson, puis des plaides pour se réchauffer la nuit, du bois pour le feu ou encore du pain. D’autres au contraire entrain de travailler, un homme tirait une charrue remplie de tissue, de vieux vêtements et de tout un tas d’autres breloques, deux femmes habillées de grands tabliers blancs tachés et jauni portaient de gros sacs de farine jusqu’à la boulangerie d’en face, d’où provenait une bonne odeur de pain frais et de viennoiseries. Il y avait aussi un jeune garçon qui hurlait à qui voulait entendre que la une du journal Magical Knight était incroyable et qu’il ne coutait que 6 joyaux.  
Mais aussi, je vis du coins de l’œil un jeune homme et une jeune femme se tenant la main et allant vers une rue isolée qui menait à l’avenue des plaisirs, la femme emmenait le garçon vers un des hôtels, même si je me doutais bien que cette auberge était plus une maison close qu’autre chose. D’ailleurs, je pouvais distinguer que plusieurs autres femmes attendaient tout près de l’entrée de l’avenue, cherchant sûrement à faire de la pub pour leur « maison ».  
Alors que l’on s’avançait pour trouver un lieu où le gîte ne serait pas trop mauvais et pas trop couteux, Lucas et moi tournions au coin d’une rue pour arriver sur un grand boulevard où je n’y vis que la haute bourgeoisie et la noblesse s’y promener. Je voyais des femmes couvertes de la tête aux pieds de fourrures, se pavanant avec leurs grands chapeaux et se tenant au bras de leur maris ou de leur  
« compagnon » du jour. Les hommes n’étaient pas mieux à regarder, ils fixaient d’un air supérieur tous les domestiques s’attelant à leurs tâches comme s’ils étaient de simples moustiques à leur services, remettant sur leurs épaules leur mentaux en cuire dont l’intérieur devait être en fourrure. Certaines bonnes femmes allaient dans des magasins chics pour s’acheter la dernière robe à la mode, d’autres allaient dans des boutiques de porcelaines, ou encore des bijouteries. Les hommes eux, attendaient dehors tout en fumant un cigares ou des pipes pour les plus vieux, les uns étaient dans des restaurants entrains de boire de quoi se réchauffer, d’autres accompagnaient ces dames faire leur courses.

Cependant, je ne pouvais m’émécher d’entendre certaines discussions, et la plupart porté sur les difficultés à quitter la ville, l’interdiction de sortie pour éviter des morts ou d’attirer des démons. Et le fait d’être coincé ici actuellement ne les réjouissez visiblement pas du tout. Encore plus avec le fait que leur argent n’y changeait rien. Les trains ne fonctionnaient plus et personne n’allaient risquer leur vie pour les conduire ailleurs.  
\- J’avais jamais vu un endroit pareil, dans mon village, y’avait pas des gens comme ça, Lucas disait tout cela à voix basse, comme si il avait peur que l’une de ces personnes de la haute sphère ne l’entende et le juge. Il semblait à la fois émerveillé et dégoûté de ce qu’il voyait et nous décidions bien vite de ne pas rester là, au centre de cette avenue beaucoup trop cher pour nous et dont les hôtels étaient surchargés de décorations superflues, étant ensevelît sous des tonnes de détailles architecturaux. D’ailleurs toutes les constructions ici sont identiques, faites pour les Très Chères qui jettent leur argents par les fenêtres tant ils en n’ont.  
Nous sommes donc retourner sur nos pas, cherchant toujours un endroit où séjourner et après avoir plus visiter la ville qu’autre chose, on est tombé sur une auberge familiale des plus banal et on y entra. L’intérieur était tout aussi modeste que l’extérieur, cependant, la chaleur qui y régnait et le fait que bon nombres de personnes soient présentent entrain de manger ce qui semblait être de bons repas me garantissaient que cette auberge était ce qu’il nous fallait. Je me dirigeais vers l’aubergiste qui s’attelait à nettoyer la vaisselle et je commençais à voire avec lui ce que je pourrais obtenir avec la somme qui me restait.

\- Il me reste 170 joyaux, j’ai quoi pour ce prix là ? je demandais de manière fatigué et un peu irrité, en ayant assez de sentir l’odeur de la nourriture et de ne pouvoir y toucher.  
\- Pour 85 vous pouvez manger un repas pour ce soir plus un petit déjeuné et la nuit,avec en prime de l’eau chaude pour se laver et une cheminée, M’sieur.  
J’acquiesçais de la tête et lui laissais sur le comptoir son dû et allait m’installer avec Lucas à une table au fond de l’hôtel.  
\- Dis Grey, ça donne faim pas vraie ?! On va pouvoir manger et dormir hein !  
\- Ouais, je lui répondis en lui faisant un petit sourire, amusé par son enthousiasme.  
Le petit était assis sur sa chaise et balançait ses pieds dans tout les sens, incapable de patienter tranquillement que la probable femme de l’aubergiste n’arrive pour nous donner la carte. Il regardait tout ce qu’il y avait autour de lui et semblait découvrir absolument tout, c’était plutôt mignon à voir. Alors que la serveuse arrivait, je me massais l’épaule qui me tirait depuis un moment, je l’avais remise en place mais le problème est qu’elle a été transpercée et j’ai du mal à m’en remettre. Enfaite, j’avais mal partout depuis mon combat contre l’autre merde de démon, j’avais beau avoir pansé mes mains, j’avais l’impression que tenir un couteau et une fourchette relèverai du miracle. Je ne parle même pas de ma tête, je devais avoir un énorme hématome au front, et derrière mon crâne la blessure ne s’est pas tout à fait refermé. Quand à ma joue, il en reste ce qu’il en reste.  
La serveuse nous donna une carte et nous laissa le temps de choisir, nous donnant deux trois conseils sur les plats et s’en alla donner la commende au cuisiner.  
\- Tu as mal ? Me demanda Lucas alors que lui aussi n’était pas au sommet de sa forme.  
\- Ça va, ne t’inquiète pas pour moi petit, pense plutôt à toute la bouffe que tu vas avoir ! Je lui répondis en riant un peu lorsque j’ai vue la tête qu’il faisait en pensant à ce qui allait être dans son assiette.

Il n’arrêtait plus de parler de nourriture et je le comprends, cependant ça me faisait vite fait penser à Droy qui n’arrêtait plus de bouffer, c’était limite compulsif. D’ailleurs, Lucy aimait bien le taquiner là-dessus, gentiment bien sûre, mais elle aimait bien faire ça. Ça me faisait penser que elle aussi aime manger, elle disait toujours qu’elle ne pouvait pas se resservir parce que sinon elle allait prendre du poids, mais j’arrivais toujours à la faire céder, et c’était drôle de la voir le lendemain courir vers moi pour se plaindre et pleurer parce qu’elle avait prit cinq grammes. Vraiment, c’était marrant. En plus, à la fin elle demandait toujours un câlin comme consolation et c’était une des choses que je ne pouvais jamais lui refuser. Elle n’arrêtait pas d’en vouloir, c’était comme si elle ne pouvait pas s’en passer. C’était adorable. J’aurais voulu passer plus temps ainsi avec elle, à faire des câlin, à se faire des bisous, se dire des mots d’amour presque nian- nian. C’est cliché mais qu’est-ce que c’est bon !

Me souvenir de ces moments me faisait sourire mais l’image de Lucy revenait encore dans mon esprit, quand diable me la sortirais-je de la tête ?! Dès que je me souvenais de la dure réalité, la douleur reprenait place et je me sentais plus perdue que jamais, souhaitant qu’une chose : retourner dans les limbes de mes souvenirs. Mais bien entendue, la douleur de la perte est bien plus écrasante et forte que celle des jours heureux. Je ne pouvais qu’entre voire cette lumière qui disparaissait chaque jour un peu plus, me laissant dans mes ténèbres seul. J’étais bien trop plongé dans mes horreurs pour voir tout ce qui m’entourait, j’étais bien trop occupé à culpabiliser et à essayer de trouver un moyen de rattraper tout ce gâchis. Mais les ténèbres accaparent mon âme et je n’arrive pas à les fuir, même en m’exilant pour les combattre, je ne fais que les renforcer et leur donner plus de pouvoir en moi. Lucy était celle qui me permettait de vaincre mes démons, mais je l’ai perdu, et c’est de ma faute. J’ai détruit le seul bonheur que je m’étais trouvé, mon seul point d’eau dans tout ce désert interminable, ma seule lueur d’espoir dans cette apocalypse qu’est devenu ma vie. Sans elle mon existence n’est plus qu’un enfer.

Même la douleur physique que j’éprouvais n’était rien en comparaison de celle que je ressentais par sa perte.  
Lucy.  
\- Hein ? Tu as dis quelque chose Grey ? demanda Lucas.

Je relevais les yeux vers lui et me rendais compte que j’avais soufflé son prénom par inattention.  
\- Rien, répondis-je, le ton froid.  
Il ne dit rien de plus, se contentant de baisser la tête et d’attendre que les plats viennent. Chose qui fut faite quelques minutes après ce brève échange. Nos assiettes fumantes devant nous, nous nous sommes rués dessus et avons tout raflé. La nourriture était bonne, il n’y a pas à dire, et puis de tout de manière je pense que même si la bouffe avait été infecte on l’aurait trouvé délicieuse. Cela faisait des mois que je n’avais pas mangé de vrai repas comme celui-ci alors ce diné m’apparaissait presque comme étant le fruit d’un miracle.  
Une fois que nous avions terminé, nous sommes montés jusque dans notre chambre, prenant un bain avant d’aller nous coucher. Vraiment, je devais puer le sang, la crasse était trop présente aussi. Mais même après la douche je restais tendue, j’avais pu constater le résultat de mes blessures et le moins que je pouvais dire c’est que j’étais dans un état pitoyable. Mon corps était recouvert d’équimoses, de cicatrices, de plaies encore ouvertes, de croutes et d’hématomes plus ou moins gonflés. Je faisais peur à voir, je me demandais moi-même comment cela ce faisait que je sois toujours vivant, comment je pouvais encore tenir debout malgré l’état de ce corps décharné. Je ne m’en occupais pas, je faisais juste en sorte de le maintenir en vie et voilà le résultat : j’avais l’impression de pourrir de l’intérieur, que mon corps n’était déjà plus qu’un cadavre. D’ailleurs, j’avais une chance de cocu pour pas avoir chopé une infection. Là aussi ça relevait du miracle!

Je retournais dans la chambre où je voyais Lucas s’emmitoufler dans sa couverture avant de me jeter un regard inquiet en me voyant me recoudre les plaies. Il se levait pour aller vers moi, trainant avec lui la couette et pris l’alcool qui était dans ma pochette et avec un mouchoir propres sur lequel il avait déversé le liquide, il me le mit sur mon épaule, tapotant doucement mon membre déchirer. Je grognais un peu à cause de la douleur.

\- Papa faisait ça quand on se blessait, l’alcool c’est bien un désinfectant... Non ?  
\- Ouais, mais ça fait un mal de chien ! répondis-je en grimaçant alors que le gosse posait le mouchoir sur la zone la plus sensible de mon épaule.  
Il continuait encore un peu de tapoter avant de mettre un bandage neuf, il s’appliquait d’ailleurs consciencieusement à sa tâche et je ne savais pas quoi dire à ça.  
Il se penchait ensuite vers ma joue et commençait à faire de même, ne mettant juste pas de bandage. Il fit de même pour toutes mes autres plaies, m’aidant ensuite à faire des pansements pour certaines.  
\- Tu sais, tu n’avais pas à en faire autant, je peux me débrouiller.  
\- Je sais, mais je veux être utile, juste un peu... Il marmonnait, presque comme si il se parlait à lui-même, les yeux baissés et se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.  
Je soupirais et lui ébouriffait les cheveux, lui disant que j’allais lui montrer comment on recousait une blessure. Il me regardait faire avec ses yeux pétillants, hochant la tête de manière énergique et regardant attentivement comment je faisais. Je ne sais pas qu’est-ce qui m’avait pris mais je l’avais laissé me recoudre le visage, c’était presque suicidaire que de laisser un gosse faire ça, à moins de vouloir finir défiguré. Mais j’avais étrangement confiance en lui et j’ai eu raison, il s’était tellement appliqué que le résultat était plutôt pas mal. Je le félicitais et l’envoyais au lit, et il n’attendit pas pour s’y jeter. Je faisais de même, me laissant aller dans les draps chauds, cherchant le sommeil désespérément tout en angoissant pour son arrivé. Il fallait que je dorme, pour tenir physiquement et psychologiquement, je ne pouvais pas rester ainsi, à naviguer entre la folie et la raison à cause en partie du manque de sommeil. Mais, alors que je me retournais pour la énième fois dans mon lit, j’entendis Lucas bouger et se mettre sous ma couette. Je le regardais par-dessus mon épaule et le voyais et le sentais se blottir contre moi.

\- Qu’est-ce qui ce passe ? Je lui demandais, légèrement intrigué.  
\- J’arrive pas à dormir tout seul. Ça fait peur.  
Je me retourne vers ce gosse et le prends dans mes bras, vraiment, qu’est-ce que j’ai fait pour avoir à m’occuper d’un mioche pareil ? Il plongeait sa petite tête contre mon torse et s’accrochait à moi.  
\- Vraiment, qu’est-ce que je vais faire de toi, hein ? lui disais-je en lui caressant les cheveux, le berçant comme je le pouvais.  
\- Me garder.  
Vraiment. Comment pourrais-je l’abandonner maintenant ? Comment pourrais-je faire ça ? Refaire la même erreur et perdre une autre personne que j’aime ? Je ne veux pas le perdre. Je ne veux pas le voir mourir et finir comme les autres. Je ne veux pas l’abandonner. Je ne peux pas faire ça.  
Comment j’en étais arrivé là, à m’attacher à un mioche qui n’est même pas le  
mien ? Je savais que m’attacher était une erreur. Je savais que c’était mauvais, qu’au moindre faux pas je pourrais tout détruire à nouveau et cela ne ferait que plus mal encore. Mais je ne pouvais rien y faire, sa présence était réconfortante et me forçait à garder les pieds sur terre, à ne pas sombrer dans mes ténèbres, à retrouver Lucy et à disparaître avec elle. Lucy, elle était autant le symbole de mon espoir que de mes démons, elle avait été ce qu’il a de plus beau dans ma vie, mais aussi ce que j’ai le plus détruis, gâché. Je suis sûre que c’est ce qu’elle aurait voulu, que je m’occupe du gosse. Après tout elle voulait devenir une maman.  
Elle aurait été une mère géniale, j’en suis sûre. Il n’y pas de doute à avoir.  
Je fermais les yeux tout en sentant Lucas s’endormir dans mes bras et je me laissais vaguement aller à somnoler, voyant au loin Lucy me tendre les mains pour que je les saisisse. Si seulement je pouvais y retourner, retourner là-bas avec elle, faire en sorte que tout ce passe bien, changer le cours des choses, la sauver, les sauver. Sauver mon monde. J’aurais pu le faire, comme je pouvais mentir, faire croire à tous que j’allais bien, que j’étais heureux, leur faire croire que je n’étais qu’une bonne machine. Leur faire croire que je ne me noyais pas dans mes problèmes. J’aurais pus être absolument tout pour Lucy, j’aurais accepté n’importe quoi pour elle, j’aurais fait n’importe quoi pour les sauver, pour les ramener avec moi. Mais je suis juste humain, juste un putain d’humain fragile qui se brise au moindre impact.  
Et j’étais faible. Je suis faible. Et je suis coincé là, à rester bloqué dans mes erreurs du passé, à ne plus vouloir aller de l’avant mais à tenter désespérément de venger les miens. Cependant, je vivais toujours à travers mes souvenirs. Et c’est épuisant. Plus rien a de sens et je tente de lui en trouver un avec la vengeance sans que cela n’aboutisse à grand chose. Tout est perdu au final. Il ne reste que des cendres et des souvenirs voués à disparaître.

Je n’arrive pas à me sortir de cette folie, je suis complètement perdu, je me sens observé constamment, j’ai l’impression que tout est un jeu, que je ne suis qu’un putain de pion qu’un bâtard utilise pour aboutir à ses fins. Comme si tout avait été prévue. Comme si tout était faux. Comme si rien n’avait jamais existé. Et cette chose qui contrôle tout est en moi, je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi, mais je sais que je ne suis pas seul. Il y a une autre voix dans ma tête, la même qui me disait d’abandonner Lucas à son sort, la même qui m’a dit de laisser la guilde et Lucy seul, celle qui me pousse toujours plus à vouloir me battre, à tuer, à laisser la bête s’exprimer. À laisser mes démons prendre le dessus. J’ai beau lutter, cette voix est constamment présente en moi, et il n’y a qu’une fois où j’ai réussit à la défaire. C’était lors de la nuit où elle m’avait dit d’abandonner Lucas. Mais refaire les mêmes erreurs n’était pas une solution, je ne pouvais l’accpter, pas alors que je savais ce qui m’en coûterait. Si seulement j’avais réussi à faire de même avec Lucy. Si seulement je n’étais pas aussi faible. Si seulement j’arrivais enfin à faire quelque chose de bien. Si seulement je n’échouais pas dans tout ce que j’entreprenais. Rien, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si j’avais été plus fort. Mais je ne l’étais pas. Et je devais me convaincre que tout n’était pas perdu d’avance, que ma vie, que l’humanité, que le monde tout entier ne courrait pas à sa perte.

Mais…

Non, tout n’est pas faux.  
Tout n’est pas qu’illusion.  
Le monde est certes mauvais, mais il vaut la peine que l’on verse son sang pour le sauver.  
L’Homme n’est pas un mensonge.  
L’Amour ne peut pas être une chimère.

  
Je m’efforce de penser comme ça, comme Erza, cependant, voir la vie en rose n’a jamais été un de mes point fort. Mais je n’avais déjà plus le choix, continuer à rester dans cet enfer qu’était mes pensés ne m’aurait mené à rien. Rester buté dans un monde où seul la violence règne ne m’aiderait que lorsque je combattrais Déliora. Alors jusque là je devais tout enfouir pour enfin tout recracher sur « ça ». C’était le seul moyen que j’avais pour tenir et ne pas tout faire rater en pétant un câble.

J’ouvrais les yeux précipitamment alors que j’entendais Lucy me parler. Comment était-ce possible ? Sa voix me semblait bien réelle. Je me retournais légèrement, tenant toujours Lucas dans mes bras et je fixais devant moi, à la rechercher d’une ombre, ou de je ne savais pas trop quoi d’autre qui pourrait appartenir à Lucy. Et, alors que je me disais que c’était un autre tour de mon esprit, je la vis. Elle était là, devant moi, me regardant tendrement. C’était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas être là. Elle ne pouvait pas être là. Elle ne pouvait pas être là. Elle ne pouvait pas être là. Elle ne pouvait pas être là ! Elle ne pouvait pas être réelle...  
Je le regardais dans les yeux, ses jolis yeux noisette pétillants de vie et de joie. Même son magnifique sourire était semblable à celui que j’avais coutume de voir. Elle était là, debout devant moi, à quelques pas de moi, juste au bord de mon lit. Elle ne parlait plus et je n’osais dire un mot. Tout semblait irréel. Elle était comme un papillon, dès que j’essayais de l’attraper, elle s’en allait toujours plus loin. Alors je ne bougeais pas. Je la laissais venir, me contentant de l’observer avec fascination.  
Elle se pencha vers moi et me dit avec un sourire :

-Tu m’as manqué Grey.

\- Comment... Attends, tu es amnésiques, comment c’est possible que tu te souviennes de moi ?

Je n’arrivais pas à y croire, c’était trop beau pour être vrai.  
\- Je ne t’ai jamais oublié. C’est juste que ça me faisait trop mal. J’ai tellement mal Grey ! Je t’ai cherché partout, je voulais que toi aussi tu le voies ! Que tu vois à quel point ça fait mal ! Regarde Grey ! Tu m’as laisser toute seule et regarde ce que ça a fait ! Regarde mon ventre Grey ! Regarde tout ce sang ! J’ai mal, j’ai tellement mal !  
Elle commençait à hurler de manière frénétique, elle tremblait et me montrait ses mains rouge de son sang. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, je restais alors planté dans mon lit avec Lucas contre moi. Qu’est-ce que j’étais censé faire ? Elle ne s’arrêtait plus de hurler, et que les dieux soient loués pour ça, le petit a le sommeil lourd.  
Je me relevais, laissant le gosse allongé à côté, mettant une main devant moi comme pour essayer d’atteindre Lucy ou au contraire, la repousser. Son visage était tordu de douleur et ses yeux étaient révulsés, remplies de larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues qui ne semblaient jamais s’arrêter. Sa peau était devenue encore plus pâle, étant presque transparente, comme si elle n’était qu’un fantôme. Elle prenait son visage dans ses mains, hurlant plus fort, s’agitant de manière compulsive, et alors que je la voyais commencer à se griffer la figure, je me mettais à parler, mal à l’aise :

\- Lucy, calmes-toi... Tu te fais du mal.  
J’essayais de m’approcher d’elle lorsqu’elle releva ses grands yeux vitreux où transparaissait l’épouvante et l’horreur, elle s’avançait alors lentement jusqu’à se mettre sur le lit face moi.  
Ma respiration devenait difficile, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j’étais partagé entre une peur indescriptible et la joie d’être aussi prêt d’elle. On se fixait pendant un moment, retenant nos souffles, retenant tout mouvement, aucun de nous n’osait parler. Cependant, Lucy finit par faire le premier pas et posa sa main sur ma joue, un sourire rassurant apparaissant sur ses lèvres alors que son contacte me provoquait des frissons. Je sentais le sang sur ma peau, son sang. Celui de Lucy. Je le sentais. Et elle souriait. Elle me caressait la joue, laissant ses doigts tracer des figures abstraites, ses ongles m’éraflaient légèrement mais je n’avais pas envie de protester. J’étais sous son emprise, me laissant aller à ses démonstrations d’affections. Elle était vraiment la. Elle était bien là. Je pouvais la sentir. Je pouvais la toucher, je pouvais lui parler, je pouvais entendre sa voix me murmurer des choses sans aucuns sens à l’oreille. Je pouvais glisser ma main dans ses cheveux remplies de nœuds, me perdant dans l’univers de son regard, me laissant aller à sa douceur pure.  
Elle continuait à me chuchoter des idées étranges et sans aucunes logiques, m’agrippait le bras et le serrait aussi fort qu’elle pouvait, comme si elle avait peur que je ne m’enfuis. La pièce derrière elle se mettait subitement à tourner et se déformait tout en prenant une teinte rouge anormal, et je me retrouvais projeter au sol brusquement.

Lucy avait disparut, tout comme Lucas. D’ailleurs, je n’étais plus dans ma chambre et je n’avais aucune idée d’où je pouvais me trouver. Je pouvais juste dire que c’était une pièce bizarre remplit d’objet divers sales et dérangeant. Je pouvais y voir des fœtus dans des bocaux, des cerveaux exposés, des bouts de chaires humaines, des ossements, il y avait aussi des membres qui avaient du être sectionnés récemment puisqu’ils n’étaient pas encore entrain de pourrir, sauf pour deux d’entre eux : un doigt et une jambe. Mais le plus effrayant était ces visages découpés et installés proprement sur des mannequins vide d’expression. Je me retournais, cherchant à comprendre ce qui aurait bien pu ce passer et j’avais beau réfléchir, pas une réponse ne me venait.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, je me retrouvais dans une salle flippante et qui avait une présence horrifique causée par toute cette collection morbide de cadavre ou de ce qu’il en restait. Je ne comprenais pas le décalage entre mes retrouvailles avec Lucy et cet endroit lugubre, je ne savais pas où elle était partie ni comment j’étais arrivé ici mais je savais bien une chose, c’est que je devais en sortir et ce le plus rapidement possible.

Je parcourais en long et en large la salle, cherchant désespérément un indice, peu importe lequel. Je tombais alors sur une étagère où était amoncelé je ne sais combien de paires d’yeux, certains étaient vairons, d’autres avaient une sorte de symbole qui me paraissait ancien, d’autres encore étaient extraordinairement beaux, les pupilles légèrement dilaté avec des iris splendides et de toutes les couleurs possibles, certains en réunissaient même plusieurs. La curiosité me poussait à prendre un des globes oculaires pour mieux le voir. Je l’approchais de mon visage et constatais avec effarement que cet œil me fixait. Je ne l’avais pas inventé, peu importe à quel point je le bougeais et l’éloignais sur les côtés il me fixait toujours. Le pentagramme gravé dans la pupille s’éclairait doucement et me happait. C’était dérangeant. L’œil semblait vivant en plus d’avoir une sorte de conscience propre, rien de ce que je faisais ne le perturbait et son regard me tenait dans une sorte de transe de laquelle je n’arrivais pas à sortir. J’étais comme paralysé, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, je ne clignais même plus des yeux et pourtant, mon esprit continuait de s’agiter, j’étais parfaitement conscient de cette emprise et je cherchais activement un moyen de me sortir de cet état hypnotique. Cependant je n’arrivais pas à me focaliser sur quoique ce soit d’autre que le globe oculaire. Ce pentagramme devait être la cause de tout

cela. Mais même en ayant conscience de ce fait, je ne pouvais rien faire pour lutter. J’avais du passer quelques minutes de plus à regarder l’œil posé dans ma main, perdue dans les très fond de son regard, puis, à un moment donné, une voix masculine claire, douce, presque féminine tant elle était calme et terne retentissait subitement dans ma tête. Elle prononçait des mots venant d’un langage ancien et perdu, une langue que nos ancêtres des temps millénaires devaient parler, mais elle ne l’était plus de nos jours alors je ne comprenais pas un traitre mot de ce qu’il me chantait. Néanmoins, une fois qu’il eut finit sa phrase, j’entendis un objet chuter derrière moi. C’était un vieux grimoire. Et alors que je m’approchais lentement de l’énorme livre de sorcellerie, je sentais mon cœur battre dans mes tempes, une sorte de pression lourde m’écrasait le crâne et j’avais du mal à contrôler ma respiration.

Une fois le livre en main, une douleur vive me traversait le bras pour atteindre ma cage thoracique mais je ne lâchais pas l’objet pour autant et l’ouvrais. Je pensais l’avoir ouvert au hasard seulement je me rendis bien vite compte que ce n’était pas le cas. La page de gauche montrait un œil semblable à celui que je tenais encore, des mots écrits dans un alphabet inconnu, mais qui me paraissait ressembler à la langue que l’homme avait utilisé pour me parler, servait de légende. Sur la page de droite se trouvait un dessin du seau, détaillé au maximum et qui luisait faiblement avec la même teinte verdâtre que le faisait celui du globe oculaire. Je commençais à lire, essayant vainement de comprendre ce qu’il y avait d’inscrit, me disant que j’arriverai peut-être à deviner une éthimologie quelconque mais c’était peine perdu.

Cependant, une étrange envie indescriptible me poussait prononcer une phrase en particulier à voix haute, mes lèvres s’entrouvraient même un peu, comme prête à laisser les mots sortir. Malgré ce désir, je ne pouvais me résoudre de le faire. Ce grimoire contenait de la magie noire, j’en étais persuadé. Je n’avais pas besoin de comprendre ce qu’il y avait d’écrit pour reconnaître des seaux démoniaques ou en lien avec la magie noir, après tout la magie interdite n’est pas du genre à se moderniser. Après il y avait aussi cette voix qui avait visiblement tenue à ce que je lise ce passage, alors je supposais qu’elle devait être la responsable de ma situation. Je n’avais aucune preuve de ce que j’avançais, néanmoins c’était la théorie qui me paraissait la plus probable. De tout de manière je n’avais rien de mieux comme explication. Même si je n’avais pas l’intention de lire la formule, je tentais de trouver quelque chose dans ce grimoire qui pourrait m’aider. Malheureusement pour moi, le destin avait décidé de s’acharner sur moi, rendant alors impossible de tourner une seule page du bouquin. Comme si les autres feuilles étaient collées les unes entres elles où qu’elles n’étaient que comme un trompe l’oeil, une forme de décoration bizarre. Je me retrouvais donc avec un grimoire qui ne contenait que deux pages. C’était étonnamment la chose que j’ai trouvé la plus surprenante.

Comme j’étais coincé avec mes deux pages, je tentais de trouver quelque chose avec, de faire quelque chose avec ce bouquin. Je regardait alors l’oeil attentivement, plus précisément, j’observai le signe magique gravé dans l’iris. Par curiosité mais surtout parce que j’avais pas d’autre idée, je posais l’oeil sur le pentagramme. Je fus projeter immédiatement contre l’étagère derrière moi, la même où les yeux étaient exposés, et je brisais la planche de boit sous l’impact et faisait tomber les os aux sol.

Tout autour de moi se mettait alors à tanguer dangereusement et j’essayais de me saisir de quelque chose pour rester debout et ne pas tomber. Je me rattrapais alors à un vieux squelette encré dans le sol et l’agrippais de toutes mes forces. Devant moi, une sorte d’ombre sans forme se dressait, projeté par l’iris, cette ombre lumineuse et sombre se dirigeait d’un pas tranquille vers moi. J’essayais autant que je le pouvais d’utiliser ma magie pour le repousser mais j’obtenais à la place diverses voix qui se mettaient toutes à chuchoter et crier dans ma tête. Tout était floue, seul l’ombre était distincte et je l’apercevais me tendre ce qui devait lui servir de main et me frôler le point centrale du corps. Il m’avait juste effleuré mais cela avait suffit à faire monter une peur panique en moi, je poussais le squelette sur lequel je m’appuyais, le déracinant tout en le projetant sur cette chose qui l’avalait, et moi, je reculais précipitamment, manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprise tout en lui envoyant divers projectiles qu’il engloutissait. Je finissais par trébucher et me retrouver au sol, tentant une énième fois d’utiliser un sortilège pour me protéger en vain. Je n’avais que ces voix qui ne cessaient de me dire quoi faire, certaines murmurant:  
« L’ombre du chaos, c’est l’ombres du chaos », d’autres se moquaient de moi « Il va mourir ! Il va vraiment mourir, quel idiot ! », plus encore, certaines me criaient de me défendre, mais une me répétait inlassablement « Récupère la deuxième paire ! ». Ce n’est quand me retrouvant au sol, acculé et pensant que c’était la fin que j’ai réussi à comprendre ce que cette dernière voix essayait de me dire. Je me mettais alors à chercher frénétiquement le deuxième œil sans le trouver. Je n’avais plus de temps à perdre, la chose tentait de m’avaler en aspirant tout ce qu’il y dans cette pièce avec une puissance phénoménal, alors je me mis à lui balancer tout les yeux qui me tombait sous la main. J’avais l’impression que rien n’y faisait, que c’était complètement foutu pour moi, mais il faut croire que j’ai fini par attraper la pair car je voyais le monstre hurler de douleur, lançant de terrible bourrasque qui faisait trembler les mures, le sol et le plafond après avoir gober ce qui devait être son deuxièmes oeil. Des bouts de de plafond tombaient sous la force de ce crie souffreteux et l’ombre se tordait dans n’importe quel sens, cherchant à recracher ce qui le tuait. Il se recroquevillait sur lui-même et rapetissait jusqu’à disparaître. Je restais un instant à ne plus bouger, essayant de reprendre mes esprits tout en fixant ce putain d’œil qui me regardait toujours lui aussi. Je me levais rapidement pour récupérer l’organe et à cela, le vieux livre de magie se refermait immédiatement et s’envolait se remettre à sa place. Moi, je me contentais d’écraser cette chose sous mon pied, histoire d’être sûre que rien de tel ne recommencerait.

Je n’avais plus la force de continuer à chercher et je préférais m’asseoir et respirer un peu, retrouver mes forces et voir si mon pouvoir fonctionnait maintenant. Et comme je le pensais rien n’y faisait, la glace ne sortait pas, seul les voix retentissaient dans la pièce et je ne comprenais pas ce qu’elles me racontaient, elles se contre disaient et se superposaient toutes les unes sur les autres, ne formant au final qu’un immense son criard. Mais il y en avait bien une que j’avais comprit, elle me disait en ricanant « Oh ! Je savais que tu survivrais ! Enfin, ça restait drôle de te voir avoir peur. ». Une seconde voix se fit entendre plus que les autres, coupant la première : « N’oublies surtout pas ce que tu viens de voir. Ce sera ta seule et unique mis en garde, retiens-bien. Cela pourrais te sauver la vie. ».Rien de tout cela n’avait de sens et je commençais à véritablement m’inquiéter de ma situation, angoissant à qu’est-ce qui allait m’arriver d’autre. Je décidais donc de rester quelques instant tranquille, à réfléchir à « comment trouver une sortie à ce putain d’enfer » et faire le vide dans ma tête, chose que les voix ne m’aidaient pas à faire en continuant à me parler.

Je prenais mon visage dans mes mains, tremblant de fatigue.  
Peu importait à quel point tout m’échappais je devais continuer à aller de l’avant et à me battre, je devais le faire et pas seulement pour moi. Ce n’était pas que pour moi que je voulais tuer Déliora, c’était aussi pour toutes les personnes qui sont mortes à cause de lui, pour toutes les personnes qui ont perdu un de leur proche par sa faute.

Je continuais à me frotter la figure avec mes mains cherchant ainsi un moyen de me calmer et de retrouver un semblant de contrôle.  
Je reniflais tout en m’essuyant les yeux d’un revers de manche et me relevais. Je me remettais à chercher quelque chose qui pourrait m’aider à sortir d’ici, dérangeant les objets, regardant vaguement et rapidement les livres avant de les jeter plus loin, vérifiant dans chacun des recoins de la pièce une aide quelconque, n’importe quel indice ou même une trappe cachée. J’avais beau fouiller partout je ne trouvais rien. Pourtant j’étais même allé écouter contre les murs pour essayer d’entendre une voix ou un son mais rien. Je ne trouvais rien à part des restes tous plus dégoutant les uns que les autres et des bouquins de magie noire. Rien de tout ça ne m’intéressait et bordel, si seulement je pouvais utiliser mon pouvoir je pourrais me barrer de cette merde ! J’étais à bout de nerf et je commençais à en avoir plein le cul de chercher du vide, de tourner en rond dans cette putain de pièce. Je voulais juste sortir, d’ailleurs pourquoi il n’y avait pas porte ?!

Je passais une nouvelle fois une main sur mon visage, épongeant la sueur qui perlait dessus.  
Rien. Je ne trouvais rien.  
Mais, alors que je commençais à me lasser de chercher un renseignement je me retrouvais face à un bocal où se trouvait un énième fœtus ; cependant, ce fut l’étiquette dessus qui me troublait. Il y avait écrit : Progéniture Grey Fulbester. J’ai à ce moment là eut une subite envie de vomir, ma tête tournait abominablement vite, j’étais pris d’angoisses terribles qui m’empêchaient de garder mon esprit clair. Ma respiration devenait trop dure, l’air ne rentrait plus dans mes poumons et mon corps ne répondait à aucun de mes ordres, peu importe à quel point je lui suppliais de bouger ou de tout simplement détourner les yeux de cette horreur. J’avais des sueurs froides tout le long du corps qui tremblait de manière douloureuse, ré-ouvrant certaines plaies, mon sang se glaçait et mon énergie me quittait, comme si j’allais faire un malaise. J’avais mal, terriblement mal, mon cœur semblait se déchirer en morceaux et mon ventre se tordait dans une souffrance que je ne pouvais décrire. Je ne savais plus où j’étais, je ne comprenais plus rien, tout se tordait pour mieux s’assombrir et devenir plus flou, plus malsain et tout s’affolait autour de moi. Tout prenait vie et je n’arrivais plus à tenir correctement debout, la peur que j’avais ressentit contre cette chose n’était en rien comparable avec ce que je venais de voir, rien ne pouvait être comparable. J’en étais malade.

Mais je ne m’étais pas encore rendu compte de l’énorme blessure béante qui se trouvait dans mon abdomen d’où le sang coulait abondamment. La seule chose que j’avais comprit c’était qu’elle était la responsable. Que c’était elle qui m’avait emmené ici.

Je hurlais de rage, d’effroi et de douleur :

\- LUCY !

Je l’appelais sans m’arrêter, je voulais des explications, savoir pourquoi elle tenait tant à me montrer ce cadavre de fœtus, pourquoi il était mort. Je me retrouvais à la haïr profondément. Elle me faisait vivre un enfer et me montrait l’une des pires choses que je n’aurais jamais voulu ne serait-ce que soupçonner l’existence. Comment cet enfant, mon enfant avait pu se retrouver ici, dans cet entrepôt de collection morbide? Comment mon bébé s’était retrouvé parmi tous ces restes humains ? Comment Lucy avait pu céder son enfant et le laisser entre les mains d’un maniaque fou et obnubilé par ces immondices ? Je ne pouvais que l’appeler frénétiquement, lui criant comme si j’étais possédé par la déesse du Chaos de venir immédiatement, de se montrer et de parler, d’avouer. Je voulais des réponses, je voulais savoir qu’est-ce qui m’arrivais, savoir ce qui était arriver à notre enfant. Plus rien n’avait de sens, la seule chose qui en avait été ce fœtus. J’étais plus que bouleversé, j’étais déchiré par la souffrance, j’étais complètement hors de moi ne pouvant plus retenir ma colère et toute ma fatigue. Je crachais tout ce que j’avais sur le cœur à ce moment précis:

\- Putain Lucy ! Qu’est-ce qui c’est passé bordel ?! Qu’est-ce que t’as fait ? C’est quoi ça ? Mais merde ramènes-toi ! Explique ! Je sais que t’es là, alors pourquoi tu me montre ça ? C’est de ma faute ? C’est moi qui aie fait ça ? DIS-LE ! Réponds- moi. Dis-moi la vérité, sort de ta putain de cachète ! J’en peux plus Lucy alors parle ! Dis quelque chose !

Dans ma fureur je me mettais à frapper contre un mure, m’ouvrant les poings, le sang goutait et s’étalait lentement contre le mure, je m’étais même frapper le crâne. Je savais que ça ne changerait rien à la situation mais j’avais besoin de me défouler. Puis, alors que je tombais au sol désemparé, vidé de toute force, l’horreur et la haine ayant tout consumaient, je sentais subitement le troue dans mon corps. Je le touchait légèrement, du bout des doigts et regardais le liquide rouge qui était dessus. C’était exactement la même blessure que Lucy, la même. Plus rien n’avais de sens et, alors que je hurlais à nouveau pour avoir une réponse de la part de Lucy, je me retrouvais allongé brutalement au sol, l’enfer disparaissant immédiatement pour laisser place à la chambre d’hôtel.

Un son strident et aiguë résonnait dans mes oreilles, rendant la transition entre les deux mondes encore plus confuse. J’essayais de me relever péniblement, entendant vaguement la voix de Lucas qui m’appelait, il me semblait si lointain. Ma vue était brouillée, tout était floue autour de moi mais tout me paraissait rassurant. La dernière chose dont je me souviens de cette nuit est que, avant de m’évanouir, je pus constater que le troue dans mon ventre avait disparut tout comme le sang, et que Lucy se tenait contre le mure en m’observant, l’air vide.

* * *

Je me réveillais le lendemain dans le lit et avec le petit tout contre moi. J’étais encore perdu par rapport à ce qui m’étais arrivé hier soir et je ne pouvais que me sentir troublé et anxieux. De quoi ? Je ne savais pas moi-même, mais il y avait bien une chose dont j’étais sûre : quelque chose dans tout ça était vraie. La question estquoi.  
Je me levais du lit le plus doucement possible pour ne pas réveiller le pauvre gosse pour aller immédiatement prendre un bain, histoire de me remettre les idées en place. L’eau m’aidait à me détendre un peu et mon esprit s’apaisait tranquillement au rythme et au son de l’eau chaude. Une fois rhabillé et sortit, je tombais face à Lucas dont les sourcilles étaient froncés d’une façon colérique et ses yeux lançaient des éclaires. Je n’osais lui dire ou demander quoique ce soit.

\- Qu’est-ce qui c’est passé ? Je veux savoir.  
Je soupirais et je cherchais un mensonge à lui raconter mais il me devança :  
\- Et que la vérité, la vérité seule. Je... J’ai eu tellement peur. J’ai crue que tu n’allais jamais te réveiller, que tu étais entrain de mourir. J’ai crue... J’ai crue que tu allais me laisser tout seul. Je te voyais trembler dans tout les sens et j’arrivais à rien faire !  
Il avait tout débiter, des sanglots se faisaient entendre dans sa voix, sa tristesse et son inquiétude transparaissaient sur son visage malgré le fait qu’il avait réunit tout son courage et toutes ses forces pour ne pas pleurer. Je le prenais dans mes bras et le serrais fort.  
\- Je suis désolé.  
Je ne pouvais que lui dire ça. Je n’arrivais qu’à prononcer ces mots et à les répéter inlassablement. Je l’avais encore effrayé et donné cette impression que j’allais le quitter. Je n’arrivais pas à me pardonner d’inquiéter ce gosse. Il tremblait de peur à l’idée que je meurs et il se faisait de véritables soucis sur mon état de santé. Il n’a que huit ans. Il ne devrait pas penser à ce genre de chose. Je le serrais plus fort contre moi, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou, j’essayais de le réconforter mais au final, je pense que c’est plutôt lui qui m’a consolé. Il me caressait doucement les cheveux tout en s’agrippant à mon dos.  
Il devait sentir ma fatigue et mon angoisse perpétuelle et malgré le fait que je sois terrifiant, malgré le fait que j’effraye et détruise tout ce qui m’entoure il restait avec moi. Je finissais par mettre de la distance entre lui et moi, lui expliquant que j’avais eu une sorte de cauchemar violent et que ce n’était rien de bien grave, chose qui n’étais pas complètement un mensonge vu qu’il ne reste aucunes traces de mes blessures.  
Il s’accrochait alors plus fort à moi et me fit jurer que je n’allais jamais l’abandonner, que je ne mourrais jamais, que nous serions ensemble jusqu’à la fin. Je ne voulais plus le lâcher. Il était tout ce qui me restait, la seule personne que j’avais été capable un minimum de protéger des dangers extérieur et de moi- même tout en réussissant l’exploit de le garder à mes côtés. J’étais terrifié à l’idée de le perdre de la même manière dont j’ai perdu Lucy et Wendy, en plus de tout les membres de la guilde. Ou comme mes parents. Mais je ne referais pas les même erreurs, je me refusais à l’idée de laisser mes proches mourir ou souffrir, peu importait la raison ou l’ennemi. Je tenais Lucas par la main et je l’ai emmener prendre un bain, il avait lui aussi besoin de ce détendre, pauvre gosse. D’ailleurs on avait même joué un peu ensemble avec l’eau, la mousse et des petits bonhommes de glace que j’avais créé pour qu’il s’amuse avec. Cela avait réussi à remettre une ambiance plus détendue et joyeuse entre nous et j’étais plus apaisé ainsi. Après cela, nous étions allés prendre un petit déjeuné et c’est comme ça je j’ai compris comment je m’étais retrouvé à nouveau dans le lit au réveille: Lucas était allé chercher l’aide de l’aubergiste et ils m’ont remit dans les draps chauds et ont vite fait un constat de mon état.

Une fois que nous avions terminé de manger, nous partions chercher des informations sur Déliora. Tout en nous tenant la main, nous marchions dans les rues de Saint-Putchmikov à la recherche d’un kiosk à journal ou d’un vendeur ambulant. On se baladait un peu, profitant du soleil tout en marchant tranquillement, laissant la lumière se poser sur nos peaux et nous réchauffer doucement. Le monde réel me paraissait désormais bien plus beau depuis mon « escapade » dans cette cave morbide. On finit par tomber sur un kiosk, je prenais alors un des journaux dont un des grands titres était « La révolte contre les démons ! ». Je commençais donc à feuilleter le journal pendant que Lucas jouait à effrayer les pigeons lorsqu’une main se posa sur mon épaule, je me retournais de manière brusque, prêt à combattre.  
\- Oh là ! Doucement ! Je vais rien te faire ! dit une voix que je ne reconnaissais que trop bien.  
C’était Léon qui avait mit ses deux mains en l’air en signe de paix. Il n’avait pas vraiment changé, ses cheveux blanc, un peu grisâtre aussi, étaient toujours mis en arrière avec cette mèche rebelle qui venait toujours se mettre sur le côté. Toujours habillé en bleu, il portait un manteau d’hivers azure que je connaissais pas. Il était bien habillé et semblait être en parfaite santé. J’étais heureux de le revoir et de constater par moi-même qu’il se portait bien.  
\- Bordel, qu’est-ce que tu fous ici ? dis-je alors que je sentais mon pouls se calmer quelque peu. Je ne voulais pas lui montrer qu’il m’avait manqué, en plus, ce n’était pas trop notre genre de montrer nos émotions et sentiments, surtout entre nous deux. Mais je ne pouvais m’empêcher de laisser un petit sourire, presque fantomatique comme il dirait, apparaître sur mes lèvres.  
\- Je pourrais te poser la même question, m’enfin. Je suis ici pour prendre le vaisseau et aller à Macovk pour retrouver et buter Déliora.  
Je le regardais surprit. Enfaite je ne devrais pas l’être après tout lui aussi le déteste, et a aussi perdu des proches dont notre maître Ul à cause de « ça ».  
\- Tu y vas ? C’est à Macovk qu’il se rend ? Quand ça ? Demandais-je de manière plutôt précipité, voulant en savoir le plus possible et aller combattre avec eux. C’était la seule chose à laquelle je pensais vraiment à ce moment là.  
\- He, je vais répondre, du calme! Et oui c’est le lieu vers lequel plusieurs mages ont fait en sorte de l’attirer et c’est dans quelques jours quel la bataille devrait avoir lieu. Mais toi, tu ferais mieux de rester te reposer, on dirait que t’es entrain d’agoniser.

Le ton de sa voix était entre de la moquerie, chose qui est sa spécialité, et l’inquiétude. Je savais que je ne ressemblais à rien et que ma santé était déplorable, mais je n’allais pas me contenter de me reposer alors que je savais où allait Déliora. Et au fond, il devait le savoir que je ne resterais pas en arrière, que je ne pourrais jamais me contenter d’observer de loin. Non, je devais y participer.

\- Je vais y aller avec toi.  
Léon me regardait étonné mais n’osait probablement pas insister, se doutant bien que rien ne pourrait me faire changer d’avis et renoncer. Il haussait les épaules avant de passer son bras autour des miennes et de m’entraîner avec lui pour une promenade, chose que je ne refusais pas cependant, je lançais un signe à Lucas pour qu’il vienne nous rejoindre. Le mioche avait courut dans notre direction et me jetait des coups d’œil furtifs, passant de moi à Léon d’un air interrogatif qui était apparent sur sa bouille. Il m’attrapait la main et me chuchotait avec une toute petite voix, il devait être intimidé par la présence de mon camarade :  
\- C’est qui ?  
Question que Léon m’avait posé simultanément.  
\- Lucas, je te présente Léon, Léon, voici Lucas.  
Le petit serrait toujours plus fort ma main, ne semblant pas plus rassurer pour autant, quand à mon ami, lui il me semblait ne pas réussir à assimiler le fait j’étais accompagné d’un gosse, puis un grand sourire apparut subitement et il me dit avec un rire franc et amusé :  
\- Vraiment, qui aurait cru que tu te trimbalerais un mioche ! J’arrive pas à y croire ! Eh petit, il est pas trop lourd ? Nan mais parce ce que ce mec peut être une vrai tombe quand il veut.  
Il me tapait le dos en même en temps qu’il parlait et avait un regard blagueur en direction du gamin qui me paraissait plus à l’aise en se rendant compte que il se foutait ostensiblement de ma gueule et qu’il était avenant avec lui. Je le voyais sourire et hocher là tête, parfaitement d’accord avec l’autre bâtard et allait même jusqu’à rigoler.

\- T’abuses, t’es pas toujours mieux que moi je te rappelle! Je lui renvoyais sa pique et il fit semblant de mal le prendre.

C’est ainsi qu’on avait débuté cette balade plutôt animée, enfin c’est surtout les deux autres qui parlaient sans jamais s’arrêter et qui se payaient ma tête de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. Léon était plus doué que moi pour se lier rapidement avec les gens qui l’entour, il savait comment si prendre et avait toujours le bon mot pour mettre en confiance la personne en face de lui, encore fallait-il qu’il en ait envie. Parce que comme moi il peut être très solitaire comme personne, de plus nous avons toujours vécue en tant qu’Isvaniens, comme nos parents et notre maître Ul nous avaient enseigné. Autrement dit, notre éducation, notre façon de nous lier, bref tout était différent des Fioriens, pour nous ils étaient fantasques et beaucoup trop dans le sur-jeux. Disons que Léon sait se lier aux autres, pas qu’il en ait envie mais il a mieux cerné que moi les façons de faire pour s’intégrer rapidement en société. Comme là, il a compris que Lucas est important pour moi alors il fait immédiatement un effort pour que le mioche se sente à l’aise. Parce que clairement, Léon est pas du genre à faire ami-ami aussi rapidement, surtout avec un enfant.

Nous avons marché pendant deux bonnes heures au moins, et alors que nous étions entrés dans un parc, Léon se retournait vers moi pour me dire :  
\- Tu veux venir avec nous combattre Déliora, c’est ça.  
Sa voix était plus grave et je voyais sur les traits de son visage qu’il prenait les choses avec beaucoup de sérieux et qu’il considérait enfin la possibilité que je les accompagne. Je savais désormais que j’étais accepté et que j’allais pouvoir me battre.

\- Oui, mais je prends Lucas avec moi.  
\- Quoi ?! Tu es fou ou quoi ?! Il peut y passer ! Léon s’emportait à ma demande et je comprenais pourquoi, c’était normal de ne pas vouloir qu’un enfant aille sur un champ de bataille et ce n’était d’ailleurs pas mon souhait. Mais je ne pouvais juste pas laisser le petit derrière moi comme si de rien n’était, je devais le prendre avec moi, il ira en ville avec nous et la seul différence est qu’il n’ira pas combattre, de tout de manière, personne n’accepterait qu’un mioche aille faire la guerre à la place des adultes.  
Léon se massait les tempes, cherchant probablement à remettre ses idées en place et à mieux considérer ma demande. Même s’il trouvait ça absurde et le refusait, je prendrais malgré tout Lucas avec moi, et c’est ce que je lui avais dit. Il me regardait avec des yeux incrédules, l’air complètement offusqué et énervé mais lorsqu’il posa ses yeux sur Lucas, il a du comprendre pourquoi je tenais tant à l’emmener avec moi. Il ne pourrait pas survivre une nouvelle fois seul, il ne pouvait plus supporter ne serait-ce que l’idée d’être abandonné et il a du s’en apercevoir. Sinon jamais il n’aurait accepté.  
C’était donc à contre cœur qu’il céda et nous emmena vers la gare aérienne de Saint- Putchmikov qui, par miracle, était toujours actives (pas comme les trains). Une fois devant la Gare du Grand Nord, le gamin et moi étions allés attendre sur un banc que Léon prévienne notre arrivé au groupe de résistant en plus de nous payer les places pour le voyage. C’est qu’il ne me restait pas suffisamment pour nous payer le trajets, en même temps, j’avais en tête d’y aller à pied. C’était l’idée de base, mais ce n’est pas comme si ça me déplaisait de voyager en restant confortablement installé et sans avoir à bouger le moindre orteille. Ça allait faire du bien à mes blessures en tout cas. Alors que je fermais les yeux pour me reposer un peu, une voix surgit de nulle part dans ma tête, c’était une des voix que j’avais entendu dans cette sorte de rêve éveillé.  
« Alors comme ça on va retrouver Déliora ? »

Une autre apparut alors pour répondre à la première, celle-là était en colère :  
« Il est stupide ! Il va se faire tuer »  
« Et tu sais qui il y a là-bas ? Quel crétin ! » Se moquait une troisième.  
« Tu penses réussir ? Il va falloir faire attention. », la quatrième continuait de parler, faisant taire les autres : « Fais attention à la fille, elle est ta faiblesse », puis elle se mettait à se contre dire « Tu dois la suivre, elle va te montrer le chemin. »

Je frottais mon visage avec mes mains, attendant qu’elles s’en aillent. Je ne pensais pas les retrouver à nouveau et c’était une vraie plaie que de les entendre se disputer, m’engueuler et se moquer de moi. C’était même encore plus irritant lorsqu’elles essayaient de me donner des conseilles sans donner de précision pour ensuite nier et dire l’inverse de ce qu’elles venaient d’expliquer. Lucas posait une main rassurante sur mon bras et me demandait :  
\- Est-ce que ça va ?  
Je hochais la tête pour lui signifier qu’il n’y avait aucune raison de s’inquiéter et lui ébouriffais les cheveux affectueusement. Léon revint vers nous à ce moment- là en nous tendant les billets pour le voyage et c’est ainsi que, une heure d’attente plus tard, nous avions pu entrer dans un wagon et nous installer.  
Je me sentais vide durant tout le trajet, regardant le paysage à travers la fenêtre, l’hivers recouvrait le monde et le rendait plus terne, la neige tapissant tout sur son passage, le froid gelant les vitres du train, les arbres n’avaient plus aucune feuilles et leur branches paraissaient presque bruler à cause du gèle. Le vent hurlait au-dehors et les bourrasques faisaient parfois remuer légèrement la sphère volante dont on pouvait voir la fumer qu’elle produisait monter encore plus haut dans le ciel qui s’était couvert et qui prenait une teinte grisâtre triste qui assombrissait la vue, et qui plongeait le monde dans une pénombre toujours plus grandissante. Je jetais régulièrement des coups d’œil à Lucas et à Léon, le plus jeune dormait contre moi, ayant mit une couverture autour de lui pour avoir plus chaud, quand à mon ami, il lisait attentivement un livre qui, d’après le titre et la couverture devait traiter de la guerre entre Fior et un royaume voisin.  
Je me re-concentrais sur la nature, attendant que le trajet se fasse. J’étais un peu impatient d’y être, je pensais déjà au combat qui allait avoir lieu très prochainement et, à vrai dire, je ne pensais pas vraiment à mes futurs alliés, je m’en fichais complètement de savoir qu’il allait être mes alliés. Rencontrer du monde ne m’intéressais pas et en toute honnêteté, ça me faisais plus chier de savoir que je devrais me trimbaler des types sur le dos, j’espérais que il n’y aurait pas de boulé et que pas une personne ne venait que pour se faire bien voire, se faire connaître ou pour se la péter. J’avais déjà fait des missions avec des connards incapables qui se jetaient des fleurs une fois le travail finit par un autre alors oui, les combats en groupe c’était pas trop mon truc, et c’était encore plus dure à cause du fait que je suis plutôt solitaire. Mais c’était toujours différent avec Natsu, Erza, Happy et Lucy, tout le monde y donnait du sien et ça rendait le travail plus agréable et amusant.  
Je soupirais en y repensant, sachant au fond de moi que je ne faisais que me torturer l’esprit à me souvenir d’eux et du bon vieux temps. Ils étaient morts, autant m’arrêter là. Je me mettais à mordre ma lèvre et à remuer la jambe de manière frénétique à cause de l’angoisse d’avoir une autre hallucination ou encore de replonger dans mes ténèbres qui me terrifiaient. Je voulais fuir mon passer sans pour autant y arriver et les voix se foutaient de ma gueule en me voyant me démener avec moi-même inutilement. Elles me le disaient d’ailleurs que je me faisais souffrir bêtement et que me laisser faire serait bien moins douloureux, néanmoins ce n’était pas dans mes habitudes d’abandonner ma lutte contre mes démons, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que c’était efficace, la preuve étant que je ne m’en étais toujours pas débarrassé. Malheureusement.

Je voulais peut-être un peu trop tout : je voulais oublier le passer et le garder précieusement en moi tel un trésor, avoir la force de vaincre mes démons et l’envie d’y céder pour me laisser détruire. Je voulais mourir un jour et vivre longtemps, je voulais avoir la puissance d’un dieu et en même temps rester le simple humain fragile que je suis. Rien n’avait de sens ou de logique dans ma tête et j’avais délaissé depuis un certain temps l’espoir d’y trouver un semblant de raison. La raison, c’est sûrement ce qui me manque le plus, je suis bien trop suicidaire pour en avoir.

Je fixais le paysage vue d’en haut qui défilait tranquillement et me laissais divaguer avec moi- même jusqu’à l’arrivé à la Gare De Strouvhilou de Macovk où nous sommes descendue.

Le quai était bondé de monde et nous devions forcer le passage pour nous frayer un chemin parmi cette foule de gens qui devait fuir la ville. Après tout, plusieurs mages avaient dû faire en sorte d’attirer « ça » ici pour l’abattre alors c’était courut d’avance que la population prendrait ses jambes à son cou pour partir le plus loin possible d’ici. Léon avait son air sérieux et militaire, le même que les hommes de notre pays portaient durant des occasion solennel, et Lucas lui semblait juste surprit par le monde qu’il y avait et n’était pas plus perturbé que ça.

Mon ami nous entrainait hors de la gare pour ensuite appeler un taxi qui nous déposait devant une grande baraque étrange qui devait être une ancienne maison de luxe laissé à l’abandon, et que le comité avait récupéré pour pouvoir héberger tout le monde. Nous entrions à l’intérieur et je pouvais reconnaître quelques visages familiers dont ceux des membres de Pégasus ou encore ceux de Samberthoos. Le premier à venir vers moi était Hibiki qui me tendait les bras avec un grand sourire :  
\- Grey ! Ça alors quelle surprise, personne ne t’attendait ! Il essayait de me donner une accolade mais je reculais d’un pas, n’aimant pas particulièrement les démonstrations d’affections excessives, surtout venant d’une personne que je ne connaissais pas tant que ça au final.  
\- En même temps je n’avais pas prévu de vous rejoindre, ai-je répondu froidement tout en allant m’asseoir vers une table où une seule personne s’était installée et qui était un parfait inconnu. Lucas me rejoignait silencieusement devant, comme d’habitude, étant mal à l’aise avec tout ce monde.

Hibiki me regardait avec un air ahurie et se remit à sourire en me disant :  
\- Tu es toujours aussi froid hein. Encore plus depuis que tu t’es fait refaire le portrait, pas vrai ? C’était plus une affirmation qu’une question et qui, pour ne pas changer, portait sur le physique. C’était probablement la chose que je détestais et qui m’énervais le plus chez les membres de Péguasus, c’est bien que tout tourne autour de la beauté, et en plus ils sont doués pour s’encenser eux même. Surtout leur grand chef Ichiya qui, entre nous, n’a jamais rien eu de séduisant ou d’attirant physiquement. En tant que personne c’était sûrement le cas, même si je le trouvais bizarre. Il avait cette façon de venir vous renifler que je n’aimais absolument pas. En plus, à par lui, personne ne faisait un truc pareille, ça gênait tout le monde. Je ne lui répondais que par un soupir significatif et il finit par hausser des épaules et aller voir Léon qui lui offrait un meilleur accueille. Enfin, autant qu’il en était capable, parce à l’inverse de moi, il n’hésite pas à dire crûment ce qu’il pense. Mais au moins Hibiki a droit à une vrai réponse on va dire. Le gosse et moi échangions un regard entendu et il posait sa petite tête contre mon épaule, pendant ce temps, d’autres connaissances venaient à ma rencontre pour me poser un tas de questions auxquelles je ne répondais pas, et donc beaucoup se contentaient de juste parler de leur propre parcourt, y mettant toute l’émotion qu’ils pouvaient dans leurs histoires personnels. Je n’écoutais qu’à moitié les discours des uns et des autres, cependant celui de Sting m’intéressait, il ressemblait tant à Natsu que je ne pouvais que prêter attention à ce qu’il me racontait.  
\- Ma guilde a été attaquée par une armée de démon, nous avons essayé de nous défendre mais ils étaient trop nombreux et trop puissant. Et en plus, on a eu la stupidité de vouloir faire comme vous à Fairy Tail, on a voulu en épargner et ils en ont profité. On est pas aussi fort et doué que vous et on en a payé le prix.  
Il serrait ses poings et avait une expression douloureuse où transparaissait sa tristesse et sa colère :  
\- On ne voulait pas tuer à nouveau et rentrer dans cette sorte de compétition débile de qui serait le plus puissant, mais ça ne nous a mené à rien. Mes hommes se sont fait massacrés et je ne sais pas par quel miracle on a réussit à en sauver quelques uns. On est plus qu’une trentaine alors que l’on était plus de deux cents. Rogue est toujours en vie et essaye de ramener Yukino à la raison. Son esprit n’a pas supporté la vison de ce massacre, et je sais que Rogue ne montre rien pour pouvoir continuer à s’occuper d’elle. Mais il va mal, très mal. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour lui comme pour le reste de mes hommes. Je suis leur chef et je n’ai rien pu faire et ne sais toujours pas quoi faire !

Il se frappait la tête avec son poing et retenait ses larmes.  
\- J’aurais tellement voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose... J’aurais voulu être plus utile, être véritablement le maître de notre guilde. Mais j’ai à peine réussi à sauver Orga. Il a perdu un bras et depuis il délire complètement. Minerva est forte et motives les hommes à rester unies et à continuer d’avancer. Je ne sais pas qu’est ce qu’on serait devenu sans elle. Elle et moi on a décider de créer la résistance, de faire quelque chose à la place de l’Etat qui branle rien. Je pouvais juste pas accepter que tout ces hommes et femmes soient morts pour rien. Qu’on ne cherche même pas à les venger. Mais j’ai pris la décision d’emmener mes hommes et moi faire la guerre, je vais juste encore provoquer d’autres morts, je le sais… Mais il faut faire quelque chose, on peut pas abandonner.  
Il avait baissé les yeux et cherchait quelque chose à dire pour essayer d’amorcer un autre sujet mais il n’y parvenait pas.  
\- Je comprends.

C’était la seule chose que j’étais capable de lui répondre mais j’étais sincère et il a du le voir puisqu’il me souriait gentiment. À mes côtés je sentais Lucas trembler de peur, probablement dû au récit de Stings ainsi que ceux des autres, j’ai donc commencé à le consoler et après une ou deux minutes, je décidais de le faire monter dans une chambre pour qu’il puisse se reposer. Alors que nous commencions à marcher vers une chambre, je tombais nez à nez avec Wendy et Lucy.  
Tout mon corps s’était paralysé.  
L’adolescente me regardait incrédule, comme si elle venait de voir un fantôme, quand à Lucy, elle était juste méfiante en me voyant et cherchait à tirer en arrière Wendy pour l’écarter de moi. Ça me déchirait le cœur de la voir me rejeter, mais je ne pouvais rien dire. Protester ne servirait à rien à part à amener des problèmes alors j’ai continué à avancer avec Lucas lorsque j’entendis Wendy m’interpeler :  
\- Tu nous ignores ?!  
Je me retournais et pu parfaitement voir son regard remplis de haine. Je ne lui ai rien répondu.  
\- Comment peux-tu faire comme si de rien était après nous avoir abandonné ? Comment même as-tu pu abandonner Lucy ? Je croyais que tu l’aimais. Sa voix était secouée par la colère et elle était prête à me cracher tout ce qui lui pesait et je ne pouvais qu’accepter qu’elle vide son sac sur moi.  
\- Tu préfères quoi ? Que je vienne l’approcher et lui parler alors qu’elle me repousse ? Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Elle ne veut pas de moi, je lui fais même peur. Ça ne l’aiderait en rien que je reste avec elle.  
\- Comment ça « ça ne servirait à rien » ? Comment peux-tu le savoir sans même avoir essayer… Tu reviens comme une fleur et tu t’attends à ce que je ne dise rien ? C’est moi qui me suis occupée de Lucy alors qu’elle était dans un état lamentable, c’est moi qui est tout fait pour qu’elle se nourrisse à nouveau, c’est moi qui l’ai empêcher de faire la plus grosse connerie de sa vie. C’est moi qui ai du travailler pour pouvoir m’occuper d’elle. J’étais toute seule et chaque jours je priais pour que tu sois toujours en vie et que tu reviennes près de nous. Je t’ai attendu, non, on t’a attendu et tu n’es jamais revenu. Tu as fuis ! Tu es juste un lâche Grey ! Tu as fuis tes responsabilités et tu as abandonné Lucy une seconde fois ! Tu n’as rien fait pour réparer tes erreurs, tu n’as rien fait pour Lucy ou pour moi, tu es juste partie dans ton coin sans te soucier de nous. Tu nous as abandonné juste pour n’avoir rien à porter, juste pour t’occuper de ta petite personne ! Imagine à quel point j’étais morte de peur pour toi ! À quel point j’ai eu mal, à quel point ça a été dur... J’étais toute seule. Et Lucy ? Tu y as pensé à Lucy ?  
\- J’ai jamais arrêté de penser à elle.  
Entendre Wendy me dire tout ça faisait incroyablement mal, cette vérité me déchirait de l’intérieur et me rendait en même temps furieux contre moi-même et contre elle.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu n’as rien fait ? Pourquoi tu es partie ?! Tu aurais du t’occuper de Lucy ! Tu l’as tué une seconde fois ! Tu détruis tout le monde ! Tu abandonnes tout le monde ! T’es juste un putain de lâche qui n’assume rien !  
\- Peut-être parce que certain d’entre nous font des erreurs. Certain d’entre nous doivent abandonner leur proches pour les protéger. Certain doivent avoir du sang sur les mains. Certain d’entre nous sont juste humain ! Je suis qu’un humain, je ne suis pas parfait comme l’aurait voulu toute la guilde ! Je n’ai jamais été aussi bon que vous ni aussi fort. Je n’ai pas ta force, je ne suis pas capable comme Natsu de protéger tout le monde sans blesser personne. Je suis juste Humain !  
Wendy était dans tout ses états et je ne pouvais pas dire si elle m’avait compris ou non. Mais il y avait bien une chose que j’avais remarqué : c’était Lucy qui avait fait un pas vers moi, l’air triste et touché par mes mots. Moi, je n’en pouvais plus, je sentais toute ma fatigue, ma tension, mes angoisses et la douleur revenir. J’étais épuisé de cette vie qui n’avait aucun sens, j’étais épuisé de ce vide en moi qui prenait de plus en plus de place. Je n’en pouvais plus de sentir la folie me ronger lentement de l’intérieur. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans Lucy et son amour. Je n’arrivais plus à supporter la perte de mes amis, de ma famille. J’étais épuisé. Lucas l’avait vu et me tirait par le bras pour m’emmener à l’écart, disant juste avant d’une voix discrète et ému :  
\- Grey a un cœur aussi. Et il s’en veut vraiment de ce qu’il a fait. Il ne s’est peut- être pas occuper de Lucy, mais il est venu et m’a sauvé. Alors, s’il te plaît, ne le fais encore plus culpabiliser. Il arrête pas de faire des cauchemars et d’aller mal. S’il te plaît, s’il vous plaît. Laissez-le tranquille.  
Il m’entrainait ensuite vers une chambre non utilisé et je me laissais tomber sur le lit. Je prenais de grandes inspirations et essayais de me calmer, de retrouver le contrôle mais les mots de Wendy tournaient en boucle dans ma tête et je n’arrivais pas à les faire sortir. Le petit s’allongeait à côté et me regardait. Il ne semblait plus s’inquiéter pour moi, du moins plus de la même manière. Je n’arrivais pas à croire qu’il m’avait défendu, mais il l’avait pourtant fait. Je ne pouvais que lui sourire et il me le rendait avant de déclarer qu’on allait dormir maintenant et qu’il ne me laissait pas le choix donc, on se déchaussait et se mettait dans ce qui allait nous servir de pyjamas et on s’enroulait dans la couette. Vraiment, ce mioche était bien plus fort qu’il n’y paraissait. J’avais plus l’impression que c’était lui qui me soutenait plutôt que l’inverse. Mais je suppose qu’on s’aidait mutuellement. J’ai fini par trouver le sommeil après avoir bercé Lucas pour qu’il s’endorme.

* * *

À mon réveille, je trouvais Wendy et Léon à mon chevet entrain de discuter de quelque chose mais j’avais l’esprit trop embrouiller pour comprendre quoique ce soit. J’avais toujours Lucas dans les bras qui dormait profondément. Je cherchais à écouter ce qu’ils racontaient cependant ils se sont rendit compte avant que je m’étais réveillé et Léon me disait à vois basse, pour ne pas troubler le sommeil de Lucas :

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu as bien dormi ?  
Je hochais lentement la tête, me demandant qu’est-ce qu’ils faisaient là et pourquoi il me posait cette question. Léon n’est pas le genre de gars qui s’inquiète sur ce genre de détaille, c’était donc plutôt surprenant de le voir y prêter attention.  
\- Tu sais pour hier, commençait Wendy, je ne vais pas te présenter des excuses parce que je pense sincèrement que c’est toi le fautif mais, je voulais que tu saches que je suis contente de te revoir. Vraiment. Et après ce que... heu, Lucas je crois, a raconté, je me suis demandée comment tu allais. Surtout avec tes blessures. Tu as pas l’air d’être au top de ta forme.  
Elle s’était mise à rire légèrement et discrètement, un peu gêné. Wendy était vraiment trop gentille pour son propre bien et j’avais peur qu’un jour quelqu’un profiterait de cette douceur. Elle passait une main sur mon visage, le caressant un peu, un sourire tendre étirait ses lèvres et quelques mèches bleus retombaient devant elle pour se poser sur mon épaule. Elle avait des cernes et me paraissait épuisée elle aussi, elle avait du trimer pour pouvoir survivre et donner le nécessaire pour que Lucy aille bien. J’étais responsable de son état, comme j’étais responsable de la dépression de Lucy et de la mort de mes amis, de mon maître et de ma famille. Je les avais tous tué. J’étais fautif. Et je savais ce que me répondrait Wendy ou encore Léon, ils me diraient que c’est faux, que je n’aurais rien pu faire pour les sauver, mais j’aurais au moins dû m’occuper des filles, sauf que j’ai préféré fuir. C’était plus simple. Mais comment porter toutes ces erreurs ? Comment faire pour les réparer, qu’est-ce que j’aurais dû faire pour ne pas les commettre. Je n’étais pas aussi parfait que lesautres membres de Fairy Tail, je n’arrivais pas à penser de la même manière qu’eux. Je n’arrivais pas à être aussi génial qu’eux. Je ne pouvais pas être comme Natsu ou Erza qui arrivaient à se sacrifier pour les autres, à faire passer l’intérêt d’autrui avant le leur, à être capable de prendre en compte les sentiments de tous et de protéger tout le monde. Eux ils avaient la force pour toujours vaincre et ne jamais tuer ou alors pas directement, pas volontairement. Je n’étais pas eux. Et je ne pourrais jamais être comme eux. Ni comme Wendy, ni comme Lucy.  
\- Je suis désolé Wendy. Je m’excusais auprès d’elle, j’étais conscient de mes fautes et je voulais qu’elle le sache, ce n’était pas à elle de culpabiliser ou d’avoir des remords. J’étais le seul responsable.

\- Grey, dis, est-ce que ça va ? Elle me posait cette question tout en ayant les larmes aux yeux et sa voix était secouée de sanglot, elle s’inquiétait beaucoup trop pour moi. Je ne le méritais pas.  
\- Je vais bien.

Elle secouait la tête, ne croyant pas un traitre mot de ce que j’avais dit. Elle me suppliait de venir la suivre jusque dans sa chambre pour pouvoir m’examiner, pour être sûre que je n’avais aucune grosses blessures à traiter et j’avais beau refuser, elle et Léon me forçait à sortir du lit et à me trainer jusque dans la pièce.

Une fois à l’intérieur, j’ai du retirer mes vêtements et je me retrouvais avec toutes mes plaies à découverts. Je n’aimais pas le fait de m’exposer ainsi devant eux, je ne voulais pas qu’ils puissent voir mon état et je le leur montrais en grognant. L’adolescente faisait glisser ses doigts sur chacune des cicatrices, les effleurant à peine de peur de me faire mal, retenant son souffle.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui c’est passé ? demanda-t-elle plus pour elle-même, elle n’attendait pas de réponse et de tout de manière, je n’avais pas l’intention de lui en donner. Léon lui me regardait avec de grands yeux préoccupés et il n’osait rien dire, se mordant juste les ongles.  
\- Tu es plus maigre qu’avant... Et tu as des contusions partout sur le corps, des écorchures, des os cassés, l’épaule déboîtée et tu as la peau déchiré et dans un état... Pitoyable. Je... Comment tu as fait pour venir jusqu’ici sans t’effondrer ? Tu es même brûlé à certains endroits. Ton visage est marqué...  
\- Défiguré plutôt.  
Elle frissonnait à mon intervention, mais je savais pertinemment que les cicatrices sur mon visage ne disparaitraient pas en quelques jours et que malgré les meilleurs soins j’aurais encore des traces. Mais Wendy ne se décourageait pas et utilisait sa magie sur moi, à cela je ne pouvais que soupirer d’aise. Sentir mes blessures se refermer et se soigner était un véritable soulagement psychologique et physique, j’allais pouvoir affronter Déliora sans craindre que mon corps lâche au dernier moment. Je fermais les yeux et j’éprouvais ce sentiment de paix, je me laissais allé et tombais sur un fauteuil, je retrouvais un peu d’énergie. La calme revenait peu à peu dans mon esprit du moins jusqu’à ce que les voix reviennent et me parlent à nouveau, me disant toujours des mots plus durs avec toujours ce même sarcasme et ce même dégout.

Je regardais mon corps et constatais que je guérissais bien puis je levais mes yeux vers Wendy qui était toujours aussi inquiète tout comme Léon. Ils ne disaient rien mais je le savais. Ils ne voulaient rien voir, rien croire. Je devais leur faire peur. Ils devaient avoir compris jusqu’où j’irais pour tuer Déliora, ils avaient du déchiffrer une part de ma folie et de ma haine parce qu’il y avait cette peur qui défigurait leur traits, cette même peur, ce même rejet causé par la terreur que j’avais eu envers moi-même et « ça ». Je ne connaissais que trop bien cette expression, leurs expressions. Je me relevais pour me rhabiller tout en ayant leurs commentaires comme quoi je ferais mieux de me reposer jusqu’à l’arriver du Démon mais je ne pouvais pas prendre en compte leur jugement, je devais m’entraîner pour être plus fort, pour pouvoir le vaincre.  
Alors que je remettais mon pantalon, la porte de la chambre s’ouvrait pour laisser entrer Lucy. Je ne savais pas comment me comporter avec elle alors je me contentais de continuer ce que je faisais tout en l’ignorant. Mais elle se dirigeait vers moi et plus elle se rapprochait plus je perdais mes moyens, plus j’appréhendais ce qu’elle allait faire ou dire, mes jambes tremblaient et ma respiration s’accélérait un peu. Et une fois face à moi, elle posait une main sur mon épaule et me dit d’une voix remplit de compassion :  
\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu veux de l’aide ?  
Je la regardais complètement perdu. Je n’aurais jamais osé penser qu’elle s’approcherait une nouvelle fois de moi et encore moins qu’elle me prendrait en pitié. Elle tentait alors de m’aider à mettre mon haut mais je la repoussais. Elle m’effrayait. Son affection subite m’épouvantait, j’étais perdu et je n’avais qu’une envie : la fuir. Comment pouvait-elle revenir vers moi ? Pourquoi tout le monde me prenait en pitié comme si j’étais un mourant, comme si il y avait marqué sur mon front « je vous en supplie, sauvez-moi ! ». Je ne voulais pas de sa pitié, je ne voulais pas qu’elle s’apitoie sur mon sort, et c’était pareil pour tout les autres. Je ne voulais pas qu’ils me regardent de cette manière, je n’étais pas encore mort, je n’étais pas encore bon à jeter ou à mettre à l’asile. Je n’avais pas encore dis mon dernier mot. Je repoussais donc son geste et elle me fixait sans comprendre, elle retenait subitement son souffle comme si elle craignait que je ne lui fasse quoique ce soit. À moins que ce ne soit le rejet qui l’ait effrayé.  
\- Pourquoi, murmura-t-elle la voix nouée.  
\- Parce que je n’ai pas besoin qu’on m’aide, répondis-je en remettant mes habits et en me dirigeant vers la sortie.  
\- Grey ! M’interpelait la dragonne slayeurs de l’air. Pourquoi tu rejettes tout le monde... On veut juste t’aider. On veut juste que tu ailles mieux, on veut que tout le monde aille mieux, que tout ce termine bien.  
\- Wendy, on est pas dans un putain de conte de fée. Regarde autour de toi, regarde le peuple, regarde-moi et ose dire que tout va bien. Dis-le que le monde va s’en remettre, que c’est juste un mauvais moment à passer. Dis-le si tu penses que tout va se régler.

\- Je n’en sais rien, je n’en ai aucune idée mais ce n’est pas en nous fuyant que tu iras mieux, que nous irons mieux. Mais je veux au moins essayer. Alors fais-le aussi, essaye au moins pour Lucy.  
Je regardais celle que j’aimais qui était désemparée. Elle s’avançait une nouvelle fois vers moi et elle dit :

\- Grey, je ne me souviens plus de toi ni de ce qu’on a vécu ensemble mais Wendy me parlait tout le temps de toi et j’ai beau essayer de me rappeler de nous rien ne sort, je ne me souviens de rien. J’arrive juste à avoir peur qu’il t’arrive quelque chose. Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir et en même temps, je voudrais... je voudrais savoir pourquoi j’ai aussi mal quand je pense à toi, pourquoi j’ai l’impression que tu l’as tué, que tu as tué mon bébé...

Elle pleurait en parlant et je sentais ma poitrine se serrer de manière abrupte et violente, un haut le cœur me prenait et ma tête tournait. Je savais très bien à quoi elle faisait référence et je ne voulais rien dire, je n’avais pas le courage de lui dire la vérité.

\- Grey, murmura l’adolescente, s’il te plaît, tu lui dois bien ça, tu dois lui dire, elle doit comprendre pourquoi tu n’étais pas là pour les protéger.  
J’ouvrais la bouche lorsque l’on entendit la porte grincer et la voix de Lucas arrivait alors jusqu’à nous :

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?  
Léon s’approchait alors de lui pour lui prendre la main et lui dire que l’on avait une discutions de grande personne et qu’il allait l’accompagner prendre un petit déjeuné. L’enfant hochait la tête pour accepter et suivait sans rechigner mon ami sans pour autant ne pas me lancer un coup d’œil interrogatif.  
Une fois qu’ils furent partis, je me retournais vers les filles et voyais leur regard encré sur moi.  
\- Dis-lui.  
Je soupirais, mon cœur battait à tout rompre d’angoisse et ma gorge se serrait alors que je parlais :  
\- On était ensemble avant que tu n’oublis tout et que la guilde ne soit détruite, même si je pense que Wendy te l’a déjà dit. Tu étais enceinte de moi et tu me l’avais dit mais... Mais j’avais peur alors j’ai préféré prendre mes distances pour y réfléchir. Je sais c’est lâche, je suis un vrai merde, mais j’étais terrifié ! J’avais peur de tout détruire et au final c’est ce que j’ai fait. J’étais terrifié à l’idée d’être un mauvais père, de ne pas réussir à prendre en main mes responsabilités. J’avais peur de vous faire du mal à tout les deux, j’avais trop peur de vous noyer avec moi. Je suis désolé Lucy, crois-moi... Si je pouvais remonter le temps et rester avec toi je le ferais mais c’est impossible. Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé. À cause de moi, à cause de moi notre bébé est mort. Je suis désolé. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle s’était mise à sangloter, se laissant tomber au sol alors que ses larmes redoublaient tout comme ses gémissements. Je l’avais détruite. Encore une fois j’avais tout foiré. Wendy allait vers elle pour la consoler dans une étreinte et je ne savais pas si je devais m’en aller ou rester là, je ne savais pas si je devais la regarder pleurer ou détourner les yeux.

\- Tu l’as tué, tu nous as tué, tu nous as tué. Tu nous as tué... pleurait-elle à voix basse, c’était presque incompréhensible mais c’était claire pour moi.  
\- Je te hais ! Je te hais ! Continuait-elle en sanglotant, sa souffrance était palpable dans sa voix, se laissant aller dans les bras de la dragonne slayeurs qui me regardait d’un air accusateur et compatissant à la fois, me condamnant pour mes fautes passées et en me plaignant pour mon repentir présent. Je me tournais vers la porte pour sortir lorsque j’entendis la plus jeune me dire :

\- Grey... Tu reviendras pas vrai ? Tu resteras avec nous. Elle aura besoin de toi, j’aurais besoin de toi. Tu ne seras plus seul avec nous. Essaye au moins. S’il te plait, tu le sais en plus que c’est Déliora le principal fautif, tu as ta part de responsabilité mais ce n’est pas toi qui les a tué.Alors reste avec nous, arrête de rester seul.

\- Mon bébé, mon bébé… Lucy gémissait et donnait ainsi tord à Wendy.

\- On est seul Wendy, et y’a rien qui pourra changer ça.  
Ce fut mes derniers mots avant de m’en aller.

* * *

Je partais dehors pour m’entraîner, faire tout sortir, faire expulser la douleur et la colère. Je voulais tout foutre en l’air, tout envoyer balader et juste me jeter sur Déliora et crever en le tuant. Je voulais juste que tout ce termine maintenant. Je frappais dans un tronc d’arbre, m’éclatant les poings et une fois que j’en eu assez, je faisais des pompes pour ensuite courir un trentaine de minutes, puis j’ai fait des tractions à l’aide d’une branche épaisse. J’ai du y passer la journée car lorsque j’ai arrêter, la nuit commençait à tomber. Je m’étais alors décidé à rentré et en marchant je repensais à tout ce qui avait été dit. Je ne voulais pas m’en rappeler mais c’était plus fort que moi, mon esprit n’était plus focaliser sur le sport et dérivait librement,et les voix ne m’aidaient en plus pas à faire la part des choses. Elles m’enfonçaient et me poussaient dans mes souvenirs. Je passais une main angoissée sur mon visage pour essayer d’évacuer ma tension mais c’était inutile. Une fois à l’intérieur je sentais tout les regards se poser sur moi, notamment celui de Léon qui était venu à me rencontre. Il me prenait par le bras et me mettait en face d’une assiette remplit de nourriture. Il s’asseyait sur le banc et m’invitait à faire de même et ensuite me laissait manger silencieusement.

\- On réussira à le tuer, je te le promet, disait-il tout bas, les lèvres tremblantes de colère.  
Je rigolais étrangement face à cette affirmation, sentant toute ma peine refaire surface et je m’essuyais les yeux tout en reniflant. Je continuais de manger mon repas, mais j’avais du mal à avaler, c’est alors que Léon me caressait le dos et me calmait avec des paroles réconfortantes, me disant qu’on allait réussir à buter «ça » et que j’irais mieux ensuite. Que tout le monde ira mieux, que tout retournera dans l’ordre, que les choses recommenceraient à marcher, que les gens recommenceraient à être heureux. Il avait l’air tellement sincère qu’à ce moment là je ne pouvais que le croire. Je voyais Lucas s’approcher de moi pour me donner une étreinte que je lui rendais, le serrant aussi fort que je le pouvais et alors que je levais les yeux, je voyais Wendy qui se tenait dans un coin au bout de la pièce me sourire gentiment.  
C’est ainsi que les jours passaient et que les tentions montaient avec l’arriver du Démon. Je n’avais pas reparlé à Lucy mais je passais du temps avec Léon, Wendy et Lucas. Et, c’était bête mais, être accompagné me faisait me sentir mieux, même si je continuais à avoir des insomnies, que j’avais toujours ces voix dans la tête et que malgré les entrainements je n’arrivais pas à complètement me défouler.

**_Et finalement le jour j venu._ **

C’était aujourd’hui que j’allais affronter Déliora.  
Je me préparais, mettais les épaulettes, les protèges bras et tibias, j’enfilais des gants et mes bottes fourrées. Je posais aussi ma cape en peau de bête. Je prenais une grande inspiration et glissais ma main dans mes cheveux pour les pousser un arrière et ne plus être dérangé par les mèches qui retombaient sur mon visage. Je n’angoissais pas, je peux même dire que j’étais paisible. Affronter Déliora mettrait un terme à cet enfer et à cette vie misérable que je vivais. Une voix résonnait dans ma tête en me disant de ne pas y aller, qu’on y passerait tous, comme si ces voix étaient des entités à part entière, et une autre me racontait l’inverse, que je devais y aller et achever toute cette merde. J’étais d’accord avec celle-là, je pensais ainsi et mon seul souhait était de réduire à néant « ça ». Je commençais tout juste à me concentrer sur ce qu’elles me disaient lorsque la voix de Lucas retentit :  
\- Tu vas revenir hein ?  
Je me tournais vers lui et lui souriais tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux pour le rassurer.  
\- Je reviendrais.  
\- Est-ce que c’est vrai ce mensonge? Tu me promets que tu vas pas mourir hein ? Je le regardais de manière plus triste, après tout rien ne garantissait que je reviendrais, que je serais toujours vivant après cette bataille. Peut-être que Déliora ou un autre démon me tuera. Qui sait ? Qui pourrait savoir ce que le futur nous réserve ? Non, ce que les Dieux nous réservent. Probablement personne, même les médium ne peuvent nous donner des réponses à ces questions, même eux ne comprennent pas ou veulent encore en venir les Dieux, ce qu’ils désirent et pourquoi ils agissent ainsi, comme si ils aiment nous faire souffrir.

\- Je te promets que je ferais tout pour revenir et m’occuper de toi. Je lui tendais mon petit doigt pour sceller la promesse avec lui, et c’est ainsi que nous scellâmes notre petit pacte. Nous avions encore discuter quelques instant mais il fallait partir rejoindre les troupes.  
\- Fais attention à toi et je ferais attention à moi.  
Sur ces mots je sortais de la salle sans me retourner pour descendre dans le hall où tout les hommes attendaient, que ce soit ceux de Pégasus, ceux de Samberthoos avec Sting et Minerva à leur tête ou encore d’autres guildes et même d’autres mages qui n’appartenait à aucune confrérie. Tous étaient présents, prêt à aller à la guerre et à mourir. Personne ne riait, personne ne parlait, tout le monde était solennel et prêt à donner sa vie. La peur et la crainte de la mort se faisaient sentir, elles imbibaient tout un chacun et personne ne pouvait les mettre de côté et les oublier. Je voyais Léon qui avait les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés de manière grave, Wendy elle, se triturait les doigts et se mâchouillait la lèvre inférieure et me lançait des regards terrifiés. Je venais donc à elle pour la rassurer autant que je pouvais le faire en fonction des circonstances. Je lui frottais un peu les bras pour la revigorer et elle posait sa tête contre mon torse, je la voyais avoir des soubresauts de peur et de  
tristesse : elle était trop jeune pour rejoindre le monde des morts.  
Nous avions finit par parler des combats à venir lorsque Lucy se mit devant moi et, me prenant par la main, m’emmenait dans un coin où il y avait moins de monde. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle voulait que l’on soit appart et encore moins qu’est-ce que qu’elle pourrait bien me dire à part : vas-y et meurt. Je l’ai regardé sans comprendre et je la voyais se masser l’arrête du nez et marmonner des choses compréhensibles que par elle tant sa voix était basse. Elle me semblait prise dans un conflit interne où je devais être le principal sujet.  
Elle soupirait et tout en relevant son beau visage vers moi, me dit :  
\- Ne meurt pas. Venge-les et reviens. Venge-nous. Répare ce qu’il a détruit. Répare ce que tu as détruit à cause de lui.  
Je n’avais aucun son qui sortait de ma gorge tant j’étais surpris, jamais je n’aurais pensé qu’elle viendrait me dire une telle chose, pour moi elle me haïssait plus que tout et j’aurais dû être la dernière personne qu’elle souhaite voir en vie et à qui parler avant une guerre.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
C’était la seule réponse que je pouvais lui donner à ce moment-là, j’étais trop perdu pour comprendre les raisons qui l’auraient poussé à me pardonner un temps soit peu.  
\- Tu étais revenu pour moi pas vrai ? Tu étais prêt à prendre tes responsabilités et à devenir père, n’est-ce pas ? Quand tu es partie, c’était pour prendre le temps de comprendre ce tu voulais, tu n’avais pas juste fuis pour ne jamais revenir et ne jamais accepter le fait que tu allais devenir papa. Tu étais revenu pour devenir un papa. J’ai raison hein ?  
Elle me le demandait avec une voix tellement désespérée que mon cœur se serrait de manière douloureuse et que mes membres tremblaient.

\- Oui, j’étais prêt à devenir père.  
Elle levait ses yeux noisette perçant et doux vers les miens et me souriait tendrement, me disant :  
\- C’était ce que me disait Wendy et c’est ce que j’ai finit par comprendre. Et puis, tu ne les as pas tué, tu n’es pas partie parce que tu avais peur d’affronter Déliora, tu ne nous as pas laissé pour que l’on meure. Et Lucas, le fait que tu t’occupes de ce petit garçon prouve bien que tu t’en veux, que tu avais accepté de devenir un père.  
Elle serrait ma main et la portait à ses lèvres pour ensuite me prendre dans ses bras. Je n’avais aucun mot pour exprimer la joie qui emparait tout mon être. J’étais apaisé et j’avais reçut le pardon que je n’avais jamais espéré. Je lui rendais son étreinte et enfouissait mon visage dans son cou tout en respirant son parfum.  
\- Tu n’as pas intérêt à mourir, sinon... Sinon je te détesterais à jamais tu  
entends ?  
\- Oui, je reviendrais, lui promis-je avec un sourire.  
Un des capitaines hurlait un commandement et je devais la quitter pour aller me battre. Je lâchais lentement sa petite main blanche et m’en allais sans me retourner mais avec le sentiments que je reviendrais vers elle et vers Lucas. J’avais des personnes auxquelles je tiens qui m’attendaient et je voulais les revoir, comme je ne voulais pas voir mourir Léon et Wendy, ou encore toutes les personnes que je connaissais qui faisaient partie des résistants.  
Je me mettais à ma place, bien aligné et en rang. Tous attendait que on nous ordonne de partir combattre, nos cœurs semblaient battre en rythme comme s’ils n’étaient qu’un. Un des chefs hurlait que les démons attaquaient et nous nous mîmes tous à courir, certains brandissant leurs armes magiques ou non et d’autre préparaient déjà leurs sortilèges. Je me propulsais le plus rapidement possible avec tous ces hommes et femmes pour faire la guerre qui nous sautait gueule. Les monstres étaient là et se jetaient sur chaque combattant, moi je tranchais la tête de l’un puis amputait un autre de ses jambes tout en continuant de courir, voyant du coin de l’œil un des mages de faire dévorer les entrailles. J’esquivais plusieurs coups et plantais mes poings que j’avais transformés en pique de glace dans la poitrine de mes assaillants et continuais le massacre. Devant moi se trouvait Wendy qui soufflait sur la vague d’ennemi, les projetant vers les cieux avant de lancer une autre bourrasque violente de vents pour les écraser contre le sol et contre d’autres de leurs congénères. Une pluie de missiles et de bombes magique pleuvait : c’était les Pégasus qui étaient à bord de leur navire flottant et qui les alignaient tous. Ils étaient un des atouts majeurs, une des cartes maîtresses pour gagner la guerre, leur puissance en artilleries était bien plus efficace qu’un millier de mages compétant. Nous continuions ainsi d’avancer en direction de l’ennemi, à le tuer sans jamais regarder autour de nous pour constater les pertes ou les ravages que nous causions à la capitale. Le seul bâtiment qui était protéger était la base où nous avions vécu un temps et où se trouvait encore quelques personnes comme Lucy ou Lucas. L’immeuble était protégé par des mages qui lançaient des boucliers de protections et qui étaient armés pour si il y avait une quelconque intrusion.

Je tombais à terre alors que je m’élançais pour en achever un quand une de ces bêtes s’agrippait à mes pieds et m’empêchait d’avancer, me plantant ses griffes à travers le cuire de mes bottes. Je voyais des centaines de démons venir vers nous et d’autres des miens étaient dans la même situation que moi et se retrouvaient piétiner autant par certains de nos alliés que par nos ennemi. Je me retournais comme je le pouvais pour frapper avec ma glace le crâne du monstre que je transperçais, ses yeux sortaient de ses orbites sous l’impact alors que son crâne était réduit en bouillit et que des morceaux de cerveaux étaient restés sur ma pique, tout en glissant lentement jusqu’à tomber. Je me relevais le plus vite possible et percutais au passage quelques mages qui courraient et combattaient, lorsque soudainement je me faisais attraper violemment par le torse et projeter plus loin sur la foule mouvante. Un immense démon se dressait devant nous et balayait tout humains à un rayon de sept mètres. La progression était complètement impossible, aucun mage ne pouvait franchir ces mètres sans être broyé par les mains du monstre. Mes côtes avaient sacrements morfler mais mon armure magique avait encaissé la majorité des dégâts, et puis il fallait que quelqu’un termine ce bâtard pour permettre aux autres d’avancer et de continuer le combat. Il y avait bien des hommes qui essayaient mais tous finissaient morts arrachés en deux. Même en voyant trouble et avec des côtes cassés je pouvais toujours faire sortir des vingtaines de lances de glace épaisses de cinq mètres et qui étaient bien plus grandes que le démon pour stopper ses agissements. Ma magie l’empalait de bas en haut et la créature se démenait pour se libérer mais les alliés pouvaient franchir la barrière et je me mettais à les suivre tout en pensant bêtement que ce serait suffisant pour vaincre ce truc. Mais c’était sans compté sa résistance et les forces que l’on peut puiser lorsque l’on sens sa vie partir. La bête m’avait dans le collimateur et se jetait vers moi, poussant un hurlement inhumain, nous montrant l’étendu de sa dentition pointu ainsi que de la taille de sa gueule qui pourrait engloutir trois immeubles de quatre étages. Chacun de ses pas faisaient trembler le sol et s’écrouler des habitations, écrasant autant nos comparses que les siens. J’invoquais le plus grand bouclier de glace que je pouvais créer et me reculais le plus possible tout en créant un canon, j’étais prêt à tirer à tout instant mais je devais pouvoir être sûr de pouvoir lui tirer dessus à temps et non de me faire écraser ou dévorer vivant avant. En deux sauts il m’atteignait et brisait mon bouclier sans sourciller et ouvrait grand sa gueule pour m’attraper mais j’appuyais sur la détente de mon canon dont le missile traversait la gorge pour ressortir et se perdre dans le ciel brumeux. Je sautais pour ne pas me retrouver en dessous de la bête qui s’écroulait de tout son poids au sol et atterrissais sur son crâne où je tirais un dernier missile pour être certain de l’avoir achevé. Le coup me faisait reculer et tomber et je n’attendais pas plus pour me remettre à battre les autres démons qui m’entouraient. Je ne pensais à rien à part à tuer et à massacrer.

Nous continuions tous à exterminer l’ennemi et nous avancions lentement mais sûrement vers Déliora dont on entendait les cries raisonner jusqu’ici. Trois démons se ruèrent vers moi en même temps, l’un me projetant au sol pendant qu’un autre me frappait au visage pour me désarçonner et le dernier préparait sa faux qui lui servait de main et me la plantait dans le ventre, mon armure étant en trop mauvaise état désormais pour payer quoique ce soit. Il la descendait insensiblement vers le bas de mon estomac pour une raison que j’ignore (sûrement juste un jeu sadique). J’essayais de me débarrasser de ces deux merdes qui me tenaient fermement par l’épaule et par les bras pour me maintenir à terre. Alors je tentais d’attraper avec mes pieds l’avant bras de celui qui était entrain de faire de l’art contemporain avec la peau de mon ventre pour le forcer à enlever son arme, mais il donnait tout ce qu’il avait pour au contraire enfoncer le membre plus profondément. Je sentais mon sang couler le long de mon abdomen et ma tête tournait atrocement vite, mes poumons étaient en feu et je lançais désespérément un sort pour neutraliser le monstre qui même transpercé de part en part ne me lâchait pas. Je commençais à me vider de mes forces au fur et à mesure que je luttais en vain lorsque je voyais la tête du troisième se faire décapiter et les deux autres se faire geler puis détruire en poussière de glace. C’était Léon qui était venu m’aider. Il me tendait sa main que je pris et il me relevait doucement me conseillant en même temps :

\- Tu ferais mieux d’arrêter, si tu continus tu vas y passer Grey. Va rejoindre l’équipe médicale, ils te soigneront.  
\- J’ai pas le temps pour ça, lui répondis-je rapidement tout en me dégagent de son emprise et utilisant ma magie sur ma blessure à l’estomac.  
\- Attends, t’es sérieux ? Tu crois que ça va suffire ?! Il riait d’angoisse et de colère.  
Je hochais juste la tête et partais devant, ne le laissant pas le temps de me répondre, mais je l’entendais me hurler que j’étais complètement fou. Et c’était probablement le cas.  
Avec mes déchirures gelés, la douleur s’apaisait un peu et ainsi j’étais sûr de ne pas faire d’hémorragie et de ne pas avoir un coucou surprise de mes tripe au moment le plus inopportun. J’avançais progressivement vers Déliora, continuant à me frotter à d’autres bêtes et voyant nombre de mes camarades tomber mort, souvent dans des états lamentables, défigurés pour certains et mutilés pour d’autres. C’était une véritable hécatombe, tous nos Hommes étaient entrain d’y passer et personne ne pouvait empêcher le pire de se produire : la défaite. On était entrain de perdre, malgré l’aide des Pegasus, tout ceux qui étaient à terre allaient y passer à un moment ou un autre. On était entrain de perdre et on ne s’était même pas encore rapprocher de Déliora, on était même pas encore entrain de le combattre qu’on perdait. Ce n’était pas possible, on ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça, je ne pouvais pas accepter cette fin, pas sans entrainer « ça » avec moi, pas s’en en tuer le plus possible. Toute cette merde devait disparaître, c’était à eux de crever pas à nous. Alors pourquoi les Dieux ne faisaient rien pour nous sauver ? Pourquoi ils se contentaient de nous regarder clamser les uns après les autres ? Quel genre de plaisir ils pouvaient ressentir en voyant ce massacre ? Je ne cherchais même plus à comprendre, je voulais juste tuer, tuer tout ce qui était à porter de main, les écraser, les anéantir comme ils le faisaient pour nous, à notre race.

Je percutais, martelais et assenais les coups de grâce à mes ennemis, j’étais trempé de sang et je ne faisais plus la distinction entre le mien et le leur, ça n’avait aucune importance, pas alors que je combattais pour me venger et survivre. « Derrière toi ! » s’écriait une voix, et je me retournais pour parer un éventuel attaque. Un des montres m’avait attaqué dans mon dos et je dû lui donner je ne sais plus combien de coups d’épée de glace pour en finir avec lui sans qu’il ne se relève encore et encore. Je voyais Sting qui utilisait sa magie inlassablement pour venir à bout de nos adversaires, accompagné de Minerva qui prenait un malin plaisir à en démembrer à main nue. Mais peu importe leur détermination, leur courage, leur bravoure, rien ne pouvait nous sauver. Le ciel devenait rouge sang, les nuages grisâtres assombrissaient la lumière et cachaient le soleil. « Ça » approchait et amenait la destruction et la désolation avec lui, les âmes des défunts qu’il avait assassinés étaient entrainés avec lui et ne pouvaient s’enfuir. D’ailleurs, qui peut se sauver des ténèbres et de l’enfer qui lui sont réservés ? Je le sais que c’est impossible parce que j’ai déjà tant lutté pour les quitter que je sais qu’il est vain de le vouloir et de croire que ce soit possible. Mais leur vu suffisait à remonter le moral des troupes qui ne pouvaient supporter de voir que ses morts ne puissent trouver le repos mérité.

Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui c’est produit à ce moment-là, mais je me souviens que Sting hurlait de se mettre à terre ce que j’ai fait instinctivement et une rafale de feu me frôlait et brûlait tout ceux qui avait eu le malheur de rester debout. Je regardais derrière moi et voyais des mages courant dans tout les sens en feu, criant de souffrance et priant à n’importe qui de les achever. D’autres se roulaient contre le sol, cherchant désespérément à éteindre les flemmes. Mais d’autres encore mettaient eux même un terme à leur vie d’une balle dans la tête ou encore avec l’aide de leur propre magie. Je ne pouvais m’empêcher de voir ces horreurs, la peur et la haine se mélangeaient dans mon ventre et me rendaient incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Je détournais tant bien que de mal mon regard qui se posait ensuite sur un spectacle tout aussi horrible : Sting qui achevait Orga en feu. Je voyais ses larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, ses cheveux lui collaient aux tempes et au front, sa peau était probablement poisseux et était sale à cause de la poussière, de la sueur, des flemmes et de la terre. Son expression est indéfinissable, je ne pourrais jamais décrire sa détresse et sa tristesse alors qu’il abrégeait les souffrances de son ami, pendant que Minerva tapait du poing contre la terre et criait sa rage avant de s’élancer vers les démons et d’en massacrer plusieurs à la suite avant de se confronter à un plus grand et plus puissant qui la blessait et la repoussait. Mais elle se relevait malgré les blessures et repartait à la charge alors que Sting s’en allait l’aider, ou plutôt l’empêcher de combattre en vain un ennemi qu’elle ne pourrait vaincre. Il la repoussait au sol lorsqu’une autre vague de feu se déchainait et au loin je voyais un être disproportionné et immense cracher sa lave accompagné par une avalanche d’assaillants, brûlant tout sur son passage. Je me relevais un peu avant le troisième jet de feu que j’arrêtais avec ma glace et la gelait complètement tant bien que de mal. Mais la puissance du feu me faisait reculer et j’utilisais trop de magie en un coup pour ne pas ressentir d’effets négatif : mes bras craquaient sous la pression grandissantes et se gelaient sous le froid intense. Je crois que je n’ai jamais atteins un tel degré de gèle, je ressentait un froid incroyable en moi et mon cœur lâcha pendant quelque secondes avant de reprendre avec les sensations de brulure dû à mon pouvoir. Je me souviens parfaitement de ce que ça fait de ne plus sentir son cœur battre, c’est comme si le monde autour de nous s’arrêtait de tourner, que le temps s’était figé et que la vie n’existait pas. On sent son sang se refroidir terriblement vite juste en une seconde et un vide s’empare de notre être tout entier en le rongeant. La mort est implacable et ne laisse pas place à l’humanité, elle est même son contraire, même naturel, elle va à l’encontre de ce qu’est l’humain puisqu’elle le prive de ce qui nous rend si unique.

Mes mains étaient complètement brulées, je n’arrivais plus à les bouger et je savais que je ne pourrais contenir plus très longtemps la puissance des flammes. Et heureusement pour moi, Léon intervient et appliqua sa propre magie pour renforcer la mienne. Au moins on avait arrêté le feu et cela permit à certain mage d’attaquer de loin mais aussi aux Pegasus de pouvoir voir où se situait le monstre qui se cachait derrière la fumée qu’il produisait. C’est ainsi que leur navire ensevelissait le démon de feu à l’aide de nombreux explosif.

Nous reprenions notre course vers Déliora lorsque un énième ennemi puissant se dressait devant nous, celui-ci faisait apparaître des illusions de nos proches décédés qui nous attaquaient et nous tuaient. J’en voyais plusieurs mourir tué par ce qu’ils croyaient être des proches voir même de la famille. Moi-même je voyais Juvia se diriger vers moi avec Erza et à cette vue, mes forces me quittaient et j’avais envie de pleurer.

\- T’es pas Orga ! Orga est mort ! Hurlait Sting qui tranchait en deux l’illusion. Moi je n’avais pas la force de faire ça, comme bon nombre d’entre nous, je ne m’en sentais pas capable.

Je me sentais tellement pitoyable face à ces deux femmes. Je sentais mes genoux flancher et je tombais au sol, les regardant désemparé alors que Erza se dirigeait vers moi pour m’assener un coup, mais ce fut sans compter la présence de Léon qui l’a prit par revers pour aller la combattre. À cela, ce fut comme si mon esprit venait de se réveiller instantanément et, voyant Juvia se rapprocher à son tour de moi tout en activant sa magie, je me relevais rapidement pour l’affronter.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas choisi? Pourquoi elle? Pourquoi toujours Lucy? Pourquoi tout tourne toujours autour de cette garce? Moi je t’aime, je t’ai aimé depuis le début, dès qu’on s’est rencontré je t’ai aimé. Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi tu ne m’aimes pas?!

Elle hurlait et sanglotait à la fois tout en m’attaquant. J’esquivais plus qu’autre chose, je n’arrivais pas à me résoudre à la tuer, à tuer cette amie. Cette amie qui m’a aimé comme je n’ai jamais été capable de l’aimer.

\- On décide pas qui on aime Juvia.

\- Mais je méritais plus qu’elle ton amour! Et regarde, maintenant je suis morte sans jamais avoir su ce que c’était d’être aimée. Je la déteste. Elle t’a pris. Elle t’a volé… Et moi… Et moi? Je suis toute seule maintenant. Je n’ai plus personne, plus rien.La où je suis c’est le néant, il n’y a que la folie qui m’attend là-bas. Et personne ne pense à moi, personne ne pense à la stupide et pathétique Juvia Loxar, on la laisse toute seule, on l’abandonne et tout le monde s’en fiche. Même toi tu m’oublie pas vrai?

Son regard. C’était exactement le même que celui qu’elle portait le jour où je l’ai rencontré et qu’on s’est battu. Ce même regard mort, ce même regard désespéré qui m’avait poussé à l’épargner.

\- Non Juvia c’est faux je ne t’ai jamais-

À ce moment-là, le chef de Samberthoos était décidé à ce que personne n’ait à mourir ainsi, en affrontant ses proches décédés alors il commençait à utiliser son pouvoir. Rogue lui, aidait son meilleur ami en partageant et en mélangeant son pouvoir au siens et une vague de ténèbres et de lumière engloutissaient la ville tout entière, plongeant des parties dans l’obscurité la plus totale et d’autre dans une lumière éblouissante. Seul eux devaient réussir à s’y retrouver et je sentais la panique m’envahir, je ne voyais rien, absolument rien et pourtant je sentais je ne sais combien de vies autour de moi sans arriver à distinguer celles que je devais abattre et celle que je devais protéger. Et j’avais perdu Juvia. Je n’arrivais pas à savoir où elle était et elle ne disait plus rien, elle ne tentait rien n’ont plus. Je sentais alors une mâchoire se refermer sur mon bras et frappais instinctivement dans la chose jusqu’à entendre son corps chuter et, en entendant un pas se rapprocher un peu trop de moi je le tranchais aussi. Et ça continuait ainsi sans s’arrêter, devant combattre des ennemis invisibles et dans le tas il devait probablement y avoir certains alliés. Je n’avais même pas le temps d’essayer de deviner qui était qui, des vagues incessantes d’attaques plongeaient sur moi et je devais survivre avant tout. Les voix me guidaient en me prévenant lorsqu’une attaque arrivait dans mon dos et je ne savais plus si elles provenaient juste de ma tête ou si elles étaient bien réelles et avaient donc leur propre vie. Mais je les écoutais, elles étaient mes seuls alliés fiables, je ne pouvais ainsi que me fier à mon ouï. Je ne sais pas combien de choses ou de personnes j’avais tué, mais ma main était enduite de sang et parfois des plaintes humaines retentissaient juste devant moi, au creux de mon oreille. Il n’y avait qu’ainsi que je pouvais deviner que je venais de prendre la vie d’un innocent, voir même peut- être d’un de mes amis. Mais comment savoir. C’était, comment dire, un mal pour un bien. Mais là encore, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir affirmer que c’est une meilleure chose, que ce soit un meilleur choix qu’on fait là Sting et Rogue.

À partir d’un moment, il n’y eut plus un bruit, je n’entendais plus les cries de peur et de malheur de mes congénères, ni même le bruit des balles ou de magie se fracassant contre un être ou contre une autre forme de magie. Je n’entendais plus les grondements, les grognements bestiales des démons ni même le son que produisait leur mâchoires lorsqu’elles se refermaient sur un humain. Il n’y avait plus rien à parts la musique du vide et du silence. C’était comme si il n’y avait plus rien autour de moi, comme si j’étais complètement seul. Mais dès que je faisais un pas, je me heurtais à un cadavre, voir même à plusieurs, qui sait. « Pars, pars d’ici ! »

« Continue d’avancer et on va tous mourir ! » « Va combattre Déliora et il te tuera crétin » « Il va mourir, quel idiot » « Hé, pense à tes promesses, tu vas les briser en y allant ».  
\- C’est quoi votre problème ? Je veux tuer Déliora et c’est ce que je vais faire ! Je m’en contre fous de ce que vous pouvez me dire ou que vous ayez peur ! Cassez-vous ! Foutez-moi la paix bordel !

Je leur crachais ce que j’avais sur le cœur et avançais en marchant sur les corps, sentant mes pieds rouler contre les membres humains ou démoniaque. Et plus j’avançais plus les ténèbres et le silence disparaissaient pour laisser place à la désolation du champ de bataille et aux bruits qu’on y entend. Je me retournais et voyais les ténèbres et la lumière côte à côte qui plongeaient encore une partie de la ville ainsi. Il devait encore s’y trouver des êtres entrain de combattre. Cependant, devant moi se dressaient de nouveaux ennemis et je n’hésitais pas une seconde à recommencer à lutter. La guerre était loin d’être terminer, peu importe le nombre de mort j’allais en terminer avec Déliora et les démons, j’allais en finir avec tout ce bordel. Je tenais fermement mon arme dans ma main malgré la douleur que cela produisait sur mes blessures mais cela n’avait aucune importance, je devais trouver « ça » et l’anéantir. Je recommençais exactement les mêmes gestes que précédemment pour arracher la vie de chacun de mes ennemis qui se dressaient devant moi. Parmi ceux qui avait franchit le pouvoir de Sting et Rogue il y avait Sheila avec Léon, mais aussi Kagura et Miliana, ainsi que d’autres mages que je ne connaissais pas. Tout le monde ou presque était blessé et se trainait pour atteindre le prochain démon à terminer et personne ne semblait vouloir abandonner, la rage et la haine avaient tout consumé en eux.

« Regarde là-bas ! Déliora ! » Je jetais alors un coup d’œil là où la voix m’avait dit de regarder et je pouvais effectivement l’apercevoir. Il avançait lentement, balayant quelques habitations avec lui, faisant lever une montagne de poussière et de fumé qui ne le rendait qu’encore plus impressionnant et terrifiant. Cela faisait des années que je ne l’avais pas revue et je sentais une forme d’excitation pousser en moi qui me donnait la force de me propulser vers lui pour me battre. Sur mon chemin se trouvaient quelques monstres que j’exterminais sans trop de difficulté, les tranchant en deux ou en leur plantant mon épée dans ce qui leur servaient de cœur. J’entendais Léon et Kagura me hurler de ne pas y aller seul, de les attendre, que c’était du suicide que de vouloir le combattre seul. Mais ça n’avait aucune importance, rien de ce qu’ils pourraient me dire ne me ferait retourner en arrière et attendre sagement les renforts.

\- Déliora ! Hurlais-je en me jetant sur lui tout en invoquant une gigantesque épée qui s’abattait sur lui en même temps.  
Je l’avais raté, ou du moins, il avait réussit à esquiver mais ce n’était pas important, j’invoquais je ne sais combien de canon, sûrement un dizaine, et le bombardais en plus de lui lancer des jets de glace sur lui. Il encaissait certains coups, ne bougeant pas, restant droit et de marbre malgré ses blessures. Il me fixait et avait une sorte de sourire qui se dessinait sur ce qui était ses lèvres. Il prenait alors un morceau d’un immeuble et me le jetais dessus. J’ai à peine eu le temps de l’esquiver mais je me prenais tout de même des éclats de pierres au visage et des morceaux de tuyaux se plantaient dans la chaire de mon dos. Je restais figé par la douleur un instant avant de me libéré des piques de fers et de me cacher vers un des mures qui s’était écroulé. Kagura et Miliana arrivaient toute les deux pour attaquer Déliora et je voyais la manieuse de katana se mettre en position de défense et respirer lentement pour canaliser son énergie et être le plus concentré possible, alors que son amie elle, utilisait directement son pouvoir et créait une corde qui s’enroulait tout autour de Déliora et qui se ressaierait, empêchant ainsi notre adversaire de bouger. Kagura profitait de cet état de fait pour attaquer, suivit et accompagné par Léon et Sheila qui utilisaient leur pouvoir et à eux trois, ils réussirent à endommager l’armure de chaire du monstre. Les liens se ressaieraient toujours plus fort sur lui et dans un élan de force et de colère, il grogna et déchira ses entraves avant de jeter sa main démesurément grande vers la mage chat. En voyant cela et m’apercevant que tout les autres s’étaient écartés en pensant tous qu’ils étaient la cible principale, personne n’était là pour protéger Miliana, et je savais que je devais intervenir. Alors j’utilisais un sort de rejet de glace pour repousser le plus possible la main et sachant que ça ne ferait qu’à peine le ralentir, je plongeais vers elle pour la mettre hors de danger. Mais c’était alors moi qui me retrouvais sou l’emprise de Déliora et lorsque que j’invoquais une énième lance que je plantais dans son membre qui me comprimait le torse, il me lança brutalement contre un mur et revint me chercher en m’attrapant par la jambe. J’étais complètement sonné, mon dos me faisait atrocement mal, je ne voyais pratiquement plus rien, mes côtes rentraient profondément dans mes poumons. Je n’arrivais plus à faire le moindre mouvement, même cligner des yeux était insupportablement douloureux. Je ne pouvais pas fermer mes paupières et m’épargner le spectacle auquel je savais arriver. J’entendais au loin la voix de Léon qui criait qu’ils allaient me chercher, je savais qu’ils essayaient de m’aider et de faire en sorte qu’il me lâche, mais rien ne marchait et ses doigts se refermaient toujours plus fortement autour de ma jambe. Il me broyait le tibia et j’hurlais de douleur quand qu’il me l’arrachait. Je n’arrivais plus à respirer, je ne pouvais plus rien faire, ma vision devenait noir et mon sang battait à tout rompre dans mes tempes alors que mon cœur lui, se faisait de plus en plus discret. Je sentais mon dos percuter le sol alors qu’il venait enfin de me relâcher et je voyais l’ombre trouble de Miliana au-dessus de moi qui me trainait dans un coin pour me mettre en sécurité, pendant que Léon, Sherria et Kagura attaquaient encore et encore le Démon. Mon ami d’enfance était complètement enragé, je ne l’avais jamais vu dans un état pareil, comme s’il était possédé. Je voulais les aider, je voulais faire quelque chose pour les aider à vaincre mais aucun de mes membres ne voulaient bouger. J’entendais vaguement la mage qui me secourait s’excuser en pleurant et en me trouvant une cachette. À ce moment-là, nos camarades encore coincés dans les ténèbres et la lumière arrivaient, à leur tête il y avait Wendy, Sting, Rogue et Minerva. Je voyais la petite dragonne slayeur se jeter vers moi en pleurant, utilisant un sort de soin de manière paniqué, ses mains tremblaient alors qu’elle marmonnait :  
\- Qu’est-ce que je dois faire, qu’est-ce que je peux faire... Allé... Marche, marche. Mais marche !  
Elle ne pouvait pas me ramener ma jambe, c’était au-dessus de ses capacités et elle le savait très bien, mais elle avait quand même essayé, et re-tentait encore et encore sans que ça n’aboutisse à quoique ce soit. Moi, je n’arrivais plus à me concentrer sur ce qui m’entourais, tout devenait flou et noir et j’arrivais à peine à entendre Sting qui me disait de rester avec eux. Mais je n’avais plus la force pour me maintenir réveillé et la douleur était tellement atroce que je souhaitais juste qu’elle cesse, peu importe comment, peu importe les moyens mis en œuvre pour cela.

Je fermais enfin mes paupières, en laissant un souffle faible sortir de ma bouche, me forçant à respirer alors que l’air ne voulait plus entrer. Plus rien ne fonctionnait chez moi, tout était à jeter et à brûler. Mon corps n’était qu’une carcasse que je trainais avec moi, avec mes poids et mon âme sans savoir comment m’en débarrasser. Mais si je fermais les yeux, peut-être que je serais enfin libéré de ce cadavre qu’est mon corps. Peut-être que je trouverais enfin le repos. Peut-être que je vais m’éveiller d’un cauchemar qui me semble sans fin. Je n’arrivais même pas à faire bouger mon petit doigt et je sentais le gèle sur mon estomac fondre doucement, le sang se remettant alors à gouter. Ma jambe ne me tirait plus, ne me déchirait plus. Tout disparaissait, je n’entendais plus les cries ni les pleures, ni les grognement bestiale de la Bête.  
Ainsi j’étais calme, presque apaisé. Je ne ressentais plus aucune souffrance, plus aucune peur, plus aucune tristesse. J’étais bien. J’étais enfin bien.

Mais ça signifiait mourir, et ce n’était pas quelque chose que je pouvais tolérer ou accepter. Mourir n’était pas une option, je devais vivre pour voir la chute définitive de Déliora, le voir crever comme une merde. Je rouvrais alors péniblement les yeux et je constatais que Wendy ainsi que Miliana et Sting pleuraient, ce dernier s’étant retourné pour aller rejoindre Léon. Miliana avait ses mains qui couvraient ses yeux et Wendy sanglotait contre mon torse. Je lui caressais doucement les cheveux en marmonnant :

\- Hé... Je suis vivant, tout va bien.  
Elle relevait ses grands yeux humides vers moi, me sourit comme elle ne l’avait jamais fait, me serrait très légèrement contre elle en chuchotant qu’elle était tellement heureuse que je sois toujours vivant, qu’elle a eu tellement peur. L’amie d’enfance de Erza elle, se relevait, essuyait ses larmes tout en disant que elle ne se serait jamais pardonnée si j’étais mort. Elle s’en allait ensuite le plus vite possible vers le démon pour aider les autres.

\- Vas-y. Dis-je à la dragonne slayers.  
\- Et toi ?  
\- J’irais bien. Je vais m’occuper de ma jambe, t’en fait pas pour moi. ET merci pour m’avoir sauver. J’accompagnais mes mots par des actes en gelant ma jambe et en m’en créant une avec ma magie. Elle ne voulait pas partir mais nos amis avaient besoin de toute l’aide possible, elle devait y aller. Pour nous tous. Et c’est ce qu’elle finissait par faire à contre cœur, me laissant seul. De là où j’étais, je pouvais voir Déliora écraser des mages, en démembrer, en fracasser. Il ne s’arrêtait jamais de tuer et clairement, plus de la moitié de nos effectifs étaient mort. On perdait la guerre. Et je ne savais pas comment on allait faire pour combattre Déliora et les autres démons qui arrivaient pour l’aider. Mais heureusement pour nous, Pegasus volait au-dessus de nous et bombardait les renforts démoniaques. Les mages qui combattaient sautaient de joie en constatant leur efficacité mais c’était sans compter sur Déliora qui sauta et attrapa le navire volant et le faisait s’écraser dans un coin de la ville.  
Le désespoir emparait soudainement tout le monde. Plus personne ne croyait à la victoire. Pas même moi. Mais nous n’avions pas le choix, tout le monde devait continuer à se battre pour avoir une chance de survivre, mais il n’y avait plus que de la peur et de la détresse dans les coups qu’ils donnaient. Je pouvais le sentir. Léon frappait encore en encore avec sa magie, il ne s’arrêtait jamais et c’est bien ça qui l’a rendu à court d’essence magique. Il allait se faire balayer par Déliora quand Wendy intervient à temps et soufflait si fort qu’elle réussit à dévier la trajectoire du coup. Kagura essayait de trancher la jambe du monstre sans y parvenir et Miliana tentait de l’aider en immobilisant notre ennemi pendant quelques fractions de secondes. Sherria était aux côtés de la dragonne salyers et protégeait comme elle pouvait Léon et sa cousine Cherry qui tenait dans ses bras son camarade blessé et épuisé. Sting et Rogue combinait une nouvelle fois leur pouvoir mais cela ne marchait pas sur le monstre et Minerva n’était pas de taille malgré sa puissance. Je ne pouvais alors qu’observer la misère de cette guerre. Notre défaite.  
Le démon repoussait violemment les dragons jumeaux et Minerva se précipitait pour les aider. Les deux mages de Mermaid Heel se cachait dans un coin alors que la sœur de Simon était blessé au ventre et saignait abondamment après avoir percuter une des griffes. Cherry s’interposait entre le démon et Léon et recevait un coup trop puissant pour qu’elle puisse s’en sortir indemne et s’écroulait contre mon ami qui la serrait en la suppliant de rester en vie. Sherria hurlait et attaquait, Wendy l’accompagnait mais elles étaient toute les deux trop faibles pour faire quoique ce soit et furent repoussées. Elles se retrouvèrent près de Cherry et la chasseuse de Dieu rampait pour se rapprocher de sa famille et lui tenir la main, les larmes aux yeux. Déliora levait alors la main pour les abattre, il allait me prendre quatre amis en même temps. Il allait les tuer.

Je ne pouvais pas laisser cela se reproduire, je m’étais jurer d’en ramener le plus possible en vie. Je devais les aider, ne serait-ce qu’un peu. Alors je me relevais du mieux que je pouvais, me retrouvant à genou avec une main au sol pou me maintenir et je levais la deuxième pour jeter un sort qui arrachait quatre des doigts du monstre qui rugissait de douleur. J’ai vu le regard de Léon qui se posait sur moi incrédule et ému. Je me relevais pour affronter l’ennemi. Pour affronter la pire des ordures que j’ai pu croiser.

\- Tu penses pouvoir me vaincre ? Toi, un simple humain ?! Se moquait-il de moi en colère tout en tenant son membre meurtri.  
\- C’est exactement ce que je vais faire.  
J’avançais vers lui déterminé à en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec mon passé, à enterrer les morts, à faire mon deuil et à aller de l’avant. Sans lui.

Déliora se tournait complètement vers moi et me dit, la voix grondant :  
\- Viens alors. Je t’attends.  
Je boitais vers lui, vers ce que Léon appellerait : ma mort. Ils se cachaient tous, ils étaient trop blessés pour être d’une quelconque aide physique. C’était mon rôle de les protéger. Je ne me pardonnerais aucune faute. Pas une seule. Je faisais alors apparaître mes piques au bout de mes mains et attendais le bon moment pour attaquer. Le monstre lui, se rapprochait lentement, faisant trembler la ville par ses pas et laissait son sang tomber contre le sol durement. Il était blessé, suffisamment pour que j’ai une chance de le vaincre. Une seule putain de chance de survivre et de gagner.  
« Écoute, il va te tuer ! Fuie ! Pars ! » « Vise son point faible » « Il va entrainer ton âme en enfer avec lui ! » « Finis-le une bonne fois pour toute ». Je soupirais en les entendant se disputer sur ce que je devrais faire et essayais de n’accorder aucune importance à ce qu’elles racontaient. La chose la plus importante sur laquelle je dois fixer toute ma concentration, toute mon énergie et toute ma magie est Déliora. J’allais tout miser sur mes dernières forces. Je n’avais plus aucune autre possibilité, aucun moyen de faire marche arrière et de renoncer. Mon destin ce jouait maintenant, entre lui et moi. Je sautais soudainement pour esquiver un coup qui détruisit tout sur son passage, ne laissant que des décombres derrière moi. Je grimpais le long d’une maison à l’aide de mes piques et atteignais le sommet où je courais et sautais de toits en toits. Le démon avait du mal à suivre mon rythme et tournait en rond, en plus de frapper toujours en retard sur ma position. Je n’arrêtais pas ma course et finit par sauter au niveau des yeux du monstre et plantait le plus profondément possible mon arme dans l’œil, le sang me giclait dessus et je devais annuler mon sortilège qui transformait mon bras pour pouvoir le retirer et me rejeter en arrière pour fuir les représailles. Déliora venait de se frapper le visage en croyant que j’étais toujours dessus, n’ayant pas eu le temps d’arrêter son coup en me sentant partir. Je lui lançais dessus mon autre pique que je détachais de mon bras et qui atteignait sa joue écailleuse. Il hurlait de douleur et détruisait tout ce qu’il y avait autour de lui, faisant sombrer les derniers bâtiments en poussière et en tas de pierre. Un des immeubles s’effondrait sur Léon et les autres et je me précipitais pour tenter d’arrêter l’effondrement sans y parvenir. Je voyais mon plus vielle ami trembler et prendre dans ses bras Cherry, Wendy et Sheila, les serrant fort comme pour les protéger. Je voyais ses yeux me supplier et je me jetais pour arriver devant eux avant les chutes de pierres et ainsi, je déployais un bouclier qui nous recouvrait tous et je me mettais au-dessus deux, les protégeant avec mon corps en sachant que la glace allait se briser sous l’impact. Et c’est ce qui ce passait. Le bouclier se fissurait pour ensuite disparaître et j’essayais vainement de les protéger en m’interposant. Les rochers me tombaient dessus à une allure plus lente que elles auraient dû l’être si elles n’avaient pas été freiné dans leur course. Wendy gémissait sous moi et soufflait le plus possible pour repousser les pierres, Sheila s’excusait de ne pouvoir rien faire, Cherry était inconsciente et Léon grinçait des dents avant de lever la main et de puiser toute la magie possible en lui pour m’aider. Il utilisait son essence vitale. C’était de la folie pure de le faire mais personne n’irait le lui reprocher, encore moins moi. L’éboulement se terminait enfin. Nous étions tous en vie, mais au loin, de l’autre côté de ma position se trouvais les Mermaid Heel, Kagura brandissait son katana contre Déliora en vain, et Miliana utilisait son pouvoir pour l’immobiliser et me hurlait d’attaquer, qu’elle le tenait. Et alors que je m’élançais, elle se retrouva avec la gorge trancher profondément. Elle s’écroulait au sol et Kagura se précipitait vers elle, en pleurant et la suppliant de rester avec elle. Mais elle ne répondait plus, elle ne bougeait plus. La dernière chose qu’elle réussit à faire était de sourire en marmonnant quelque chose que seul son amie avait pu entendre. Elle la serrait dans ses bras et j’entendais ses gémissements de douleurs, la suppliant de rester avec elle, de ne pas la quitter pas comme son frère, pas comme Erza. Je continuais d’avancer vers eux et stoppais au dernier moment un coup qui aurait été fatale pour la mage de rang S. Je me sentais faiblir en portant le poids de la paume du démon mais je devais tenir, le temps au moins que Kagura s’en aille se mettre en sécurité. Mais elle n’avait plus la force de se séparer d’un énième proche perdu à jamais. J’avais beau la supplier, plus rien ne pourrait la raisonner et la faire bouger, ne serait-ce qu’un peu. Il s’emparait alors de moi et alors qu’il allait me déchirer en deux, j’utilisais ma jambe de glace pour déformer ce qu’elle était et pouvoir la rallonger et la planter en Déliora qui me lâchait d’un seul coup. Au sol, je lui tranchais la jambe en faisant exploser toute ma rage. Il allait payer pour toutes les personnes qu’il a tué, pour Miliana, pour la guilde, pour mes parents, pour mon maître, pour Léon, pour tout ces hommes et femmes morts en voulant protéger leur pays, leur famille, leurs amis, tout ceux qu’ils aiment. Il allait payer pour toutes ces vies qu’il a détruite, pour tout les survivants qui ne seront plus jamais comme avant. Qui ne pourront plus être véritablement heureux. Je le frappais encore et encore à l’aide de ma magie, tranchant toujours plus profondément alors qu’il me rendait chacun de mes coups de manière toujours plus virulente et destructrice. J’avais la rage en moi qui brûlait et consumait toute la souffrance physique et la fatigue que je ressentais. Plus rien ne me touchait, plus rien de pouvait me faire plus mal que cette désolation me faisait ressentir. Rien ne pouvait autant me faire suffoquer et me bouffer les entrailles et ma raison. Il me saisissait le bras et m’a dit :  
\- Je ne mourais pas. Mais toi, tu perdras tout !  
Il m’écrasait mon bras et me le tordait et me le broyait dans tout les sens. Je savais qu’il voulait me l’arracher comme il l’avait fait pour ma jambe, mais cette fois, Minervaintervint et repoussa la main de Déliora, me libérant de l’emprise. Je restait haletant sur le côté pendant qu’elle attaqué, aidé au loin par Rogue qui lançait une attaque d’ombre en renfort malgré le fait qu’il n’avait plus d’énergie et qu’il était grièvement blessé. Cela permis à Minerva de lui assener quelques bons coups qui ont dérouté « ça », cependant, celui-ci répliqua vite et le coup qu’il lui portait lui fit perdre connaissance. Au loin, Stings et Rogue dentaire une ultime attaque qui échoua lamentablement, et le chef de la guilde de Sambertooth s’écroula à son tour. Je ne pouvais plus tolérer quoi que ce soit, la douleur et la perte de mes proches et de tous ces innocents me détruisait de l’intérieur et était une douleur bien plus fulgurante que celle de mon bras et de ma jambe. Je hurlais de toutes mes forces alors que je faisais apparaître au-dessus de son coude une guillotine et la laissait tomber sur lui, lui arrachant la moitié d’un bras. Je n’attendais pas qu’il reprenne ses esprits ou qu’il ait le temps de m’attaquer, que je me jetais sur sa gorge et la déchirais sans jamais m’arrêter, arrachant chaque bout de peau, chaque muscle, chaque chaire. Je lui défonçais la carotide et plantais encore et encore une lance dans le troue déjà béant. Le monstre se laissait tomber contre une des habitations encore debout et creusait en elle pour tenir encore un peu sur ses jambes. Il se débattait encore vaguement alors que je continuais à m’acharner sur lui, et malgré le fait qu’il n’avait plus de corde vocale, il réussit à murmurer quelque chose comme :  
\- Il nous a abandonné... Zeref nous a abandonné...  
Je finis par arrêter, exténué. La douleur reprenait le pas sur la haine et je sentais tous mes membres se tendre alors que tout tanguait autour de moi. Tout devenait flou et n’avait plus aucun sens. J’étais épuisé, je n’en pouvais plus et mes membres me faisaient souffrir le martyre. Si jamais il se relevait encore, je ne pourrais plus rien faire. Je m’écroulais sur le monstre, le gout du sang se rependant dans ma bouche alors que je constatais un immense troue dans mon ventre, encore plus grand que celui que l’autre démon m’avait fait avec sa faux. Je levais les yeux pour voir que dans un dernier acte, Déliora m’avait planté sa dernière griffe.

* * *

J’ouvrai les yeux légèrement et voyais Léon qui était au-dessus de moi et qui me transportait avec l’aide de quelqu’un d’autre que j’identifiais comme étant Rogue. Ils me transportaient jusqu’au Q.G pour que je me fasse soigner et au loin je voyais la carcasse de Déliora mort. J’avais réussis. Je l’avais vaincu. J’avais vaincu Déliora. Il était mort, bel et bien mort. Par ma main.

Je quittais le champ de bataille et constatait le nombre de mort, du côté humain comme du côté démoniaque. Mais c’était fini, plus jamais je n’y remettrais les pieds. Plus jamais je n’aurais à revivre ça.  
Je laissais mes yeux fixer le ciel alors que ma respiration s’apaisait et que je voyais se dessiner quelques étoiles qui formaient le visage de Lucy. Elle avait veillé sur moi, j’en suis sûr. Je tendais la main, voulant l’attraper tout en sachant que c’était impossible, que ce n’était que le fruit de mon imagination.

**_Mais c’était si bon d’être rentré à la guilde. C’était si bon de les sentir près de moi._ **

**Author's Note:**

> À la base ça devait être un one shot, puis c'est devenu une fanfic de plusieurs chapitres, d'où le fait que ce chapitre est extrêmement long et que la fin fait... Fin.


End file.
